Warrior Cat Lemons
by TheNinthTier
Summary: Lemons, mating stories, all that here! Come in and tell me some cats to write about!
1. Suggestions

**Hello there, and welcome to my story. I'm going to be making Lemons, or mating stories but I need suggestions. So I'll have two forms, the Canon Character form (CC) and the Original Character (OC). In the reviews, use this form to suggest who you want me to write about!**

**I can do any type of story, gay, lesbian, a group bang, or incest. Just make sure to include that in your Plot though, so I know.**

CC Suggestion Form

Cats-

Type (Rape, Love, Lust)-

Plot (What will happen)-

OC Suggestion Form

Cats (Include name, appearance, Clan, and personality)-

Type (Rape, Love, Lust)-

Plot (What will happen)-

* * *

**After I get some suggestions, another chapter will be soon to come out!**


	2. Jay X Holly X Lion X Leaf

**First Chapter! This is a rape with Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and Leafpool suggested by Jayfeather444.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Warrior Cats**

* * *

Morning splashed across the clearing. Cats milled around, carrying out tasks given to them by the deputy, leader or their mentor. Two cats, though, were not doing any assigned duty. They were talking quietly.

"We cannot just kill her. We'll get banished." A black she-cat hissed to a golden brown tom, green eyes dark. "We have to do something else."

"What else could we do though, Hollyleaf? We humiliated her in front of all the Clans." He paused. "We could accuse her of murder or something."

"No, no, that won't do." Hollyleaf muttered. Her ears perked as she got an idea. "Oh, I know what we can do." She stood to whisper in his ear. The tom grinned. "Yes. Excellent. Let's get Jayfeather." The golden tabby tom stood and let her to the medicine cat den.

The broad-shouldered warrior peered into the medicine cat den, before entering. "Jayfeather? You here?" Hollyleaf stood beside her brother, waiting for a response.

A mutter and a curse came from the back of the den. A silver, mottled tom stumbled from the shadows after tripping. He raised his pure blue, but blind eyes. The smaller tom frowned. "What do you two want?"

"We got an idea for revenge on Leafpool." The bigger tom grinned, "Hollyleaf, tell him."

The black cat stepped forward, muttering in his ear. Jayfeather's eyes sharpened. "I am a medicine cat. I can't do that."

"Yes, but no one will know." Hollyleaf grinned as she stepped back. "Right, Lionblaze?" The other warrior nodded, "We'll make sure she doesn't speak."

The medicine cat scowled. "Fine. I'll go get her then. Go." Lionblaze and Hollyleaf nodded, trotting out of camp. The silver tabby exited his den, ears flicking and nose raising. He picked out the scent of Leafpool and stalked over to his real mother. "Leafpool." He forced back a growl, blind eyes on her. "I need to get some herbs. Will you come with?" No one ever rejected a medicine cat.

The brown tabby she-cat glanced up from what she was doing, eating, and blinked her amber eyes. "Oh. Sure." She stood and followed him out of camp.

* * *

Jayfeather led her deep into the forest, where no one would find them and where Lionblaze and Hollyleaf were waiting. He wrinkled his nose as Leafpool began to speak. "Jayfeather, I thought you hated me. Why did you bring me out here?"

The medicine cat stopped, turning. "We do hate you." And then, Lionblaze flew out from the bushes, slamming Leafpool down. Hollyleaf came out right after, grinning. "Nice hit, brother." She smirked

Leafpool writhed under the big tom, growling. "What are you doing?"

"Getting revenge." Lionblaze stood. "Hunting crouch. Now." Jayfeather came over, ears flicking and tail twitching with the slight bit of excitement. Hollyleaf smirked, taking a position in front of the older she-cat.

Their mother frowned, "What? A hunting cro-" The golden brown tom snarled, unsheathed claws raising. "Do it!"

Leafpool went silent and obliged, dropping into a crouch with her rump in the air. Lionblaze licked his jaws and climbed aboard. "Come, Jayfeather. Join the fun."

The medicine cat came over, taking a position right behind Lionblaze, where her core was. It was noticeably dripping.

Lionblaze lowered his muzzle to her ear, growling. "Haven't been seeing Crowfeather lately, I see." He flicked a tail against her core. "We can fix that." Leafpool shuddered softly from the tail flick and began to jerk again. "You can't do this! I'm your mother!"

"You are a lying, disloyal piece of crowfood." Hollyleaf stalked up. "You will not be our mother, but for today, you are our slave." She laid down in front of Leafpool. "Lick." She snapped at her.

The older she-cat wrinkled her nose. "I will do no such thing." She suddenly yowled in pain. Lionblaze had slammed his member into her tail-hole. "Yes, you will." He hissed. He began to pump violently, the barbs on his huge member tearing her ass up. Blood leaked out slowly.

The brown tabby whimpered in pain but listened to orders. She dipped her head and slowly lapped at Hollyleaf's core. The black she-cat purred softly, tail swishing on the ground.

Jayfeather scooted forward a bit, shoving his slender member into his mother's core. He wasn't as big as his sibling's dick, but it was enough to make Leafpool wriggle. He took it slow at first, since he was inexperienced. The slow, weak thrusts that Jayfeather made were making the she-cat moan softly. He smirked as his brother barked at her, "Liking it, whore?"

Lionblaze was pounding away, mercilessly, sneering as Leafpool began to like it. He continued, blood spurting out at each thrust. He growled pleasurably and sped up.

Hollyleaf lolled her head back as Leafpool ate her out. Her black body squirmed as she ordered, "Faster. More. More!" She laid her head back down as the former medicine cat did as she was told.

Jayfeather had gone faster, almost as fast as Lionblaze. They began to time each thrust so they went in and out at the same time. Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather came, but before Leafpool could cum herself, they all pulled away. The large golden brown tom panted, glancing at his two siblings. "I think she's up for round two." Lionblaze purred softly, seeing the collapsed and exhausted she-cat.

"Up!" The blind tom commanded, moving towards her back end again. Leafpool heaved herself up, getting back into a sloppy crouch. Her daughter came to her back end with Jayfeather, purring with amusement and watching her brother go to their slave's mouth.

Lionblaze shoved his already-erect cock in her face. "Suck it." He snarled. Leafpool flattened her ears and wrapped her jaws around the girth. She grunted when the silver tabby behind her pushed his member into her bleeding tail-hole. "Geeze, Lionblaze, you made quite a mess here." He commented, shoving himself in to were he was balls deep.

Hollyleaf shoved her core up against Leafpool's, purring at the heat and wetness. She paused. "You will not come until I say. Got that?" Her unsheathed claws held her hips tightly. Leafpool nodded quickly, bobbing on Lionblaze's cock, making him moan. The black she-cat began to rub against the brown tabby's.

The golden brown tom groaned as he got a blowjob. The she-cat swirled her tongue around the tip, moaning into the cock as her two children fucked her back end. Lionblaze shoved further into her jaws. He forced her to deep-throat his member. He soon exploded into her mouth, muscles twitching. "Drink it all." He managed to growl at Leafpool, hearing her slurping down the cum.

Jayfeather had began banging as hard as possible, rocking the body of Leafpool. His blind eyes were closed blissfully. He purred softly, ramming one last time before bursting. He sighed and slumped down.

Hollyleaf had come, but forced Leafpool not too. She chuckled and pulled off. Leafpool had collapsed again. "Last round?" She asked her brothers, tail kinking at the tip. Jayfeather pulled out, sighing contently. "Yes. Last one. Then I have to collect some herbs." He stretched and went to the front of his mother. He flopped onto his back.

Lionblaze had went to the hind of Leafpool. He licked his lips at her swollen core. "Got a little puffy, didn't it?" He prodded the entrance with a paw. "Well, that's too bad." He glanced at his sheath. "Damn it." He rubbed it with a paw, glancing at Hollyleaf briefly. His sister was grabbing a huge stick and hauling it over, grinning.

The golden brown tom finally got his member out of it's sheath and into an erection again. He stood and set his dick just at the entrance then rubbed it up against it. The tom looked at Leafpool, seeing her squirm under him. He smirked with satisfaction. "You need this, don't you?" He purred. Lionblaze pulled back and thrusted into the female cat, going in deep.

Hollyleaf was poising the stick up to Leafpool's ass. She grinned, watching Lionblaze begin. With all her might, the long-legged she-cat jabbed the tree limb into her mother. The feline growled softly, twisting the stick around so that the bark would tear apart her insides. Hollyleaf began muttering, shoving the stick in as far as it could go. "This is for breaking the code." She jerked it to the side violently. "And this is for lying to us."

Lionblaze was still ramming into Leafpool, going rapidly. His huge, barb-covered dick shredded her pussy. He felt a shiver run through his mother's body and he grinned. "Enjoying this? What a horrible she-cat you are." The tom grabbed her sides with unsheathed claws to dig into her and pull her closer for better access.

Jayfeather's member was still being sucked on. The medicine cat forced his and his siblings' slave to do it slow, for more pleasure. He grunted softly, the rough lurching from Leafpool's tail end didn't bother him at all. He was in paradise at the moment, feeling the bobbing of a tabby brown head on his dick and the pink tongue of Leafpool caressing it at the same time. Finally, he grabbed her ears with claws and pulled, growling. "I'm-" Too late. Jayfeather came, all of his muscles tense. He didn't care if the cum dribbled out of Leafpool's mouth. It just trailed down her neck and stuck in her chest fur.

The two cats on the rear were almost finished. Lionblaze was shoving himself into G-spot several times over. He came then, but continued pumping in and out.

Hollyleaf pulled out the tree limb from the bleeding and sore tail-hole of Leafpool. She tossed it aside and stepped back to watch the scene end. Her eyes glanced to the darkening sky, a smile on her face. "I better hunt." She meowed, cleaning herself before quickly trotting away.

Lionblaze finally finished, falling as Leafpool collapsed and came on his member, that was still in her core. He grinned slowly ejecting. "That was fun." He stood, shaking his ruffled and messy fur. "Don't you think, Jayfeather?"

The medicine cat had stood, blind eyes dull again. He shook his fur and licked his fur clean. "Sure. But I have important things to do." He wandered off.

The tabby glanced down at the other tabby, tail waving. "If you make a peep of what happened today, we'll have to rape you again and again and again... Maybe we can bring your precious sister, Squirrelflight along." Lionblaze grinned. "Goodbye, _mother._"

* * *

Several moons later...

"Two, healthy kits, Leafpool." Jayfeather meowed to the queen, blind eyes sweeping over the wriggling kits. "I wonder who the father is." He stood up from a crouch and walked out, slightly smiling.

Leafpool gazed down at her new kits, broken, amber eyes gazing them over. One was a golden tom kit with gray stripes while the other was a pure gray she-kit. She sighed softly and began to name them. "Blazekit and Featherkit."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. That was my first lemon, so tell me if you liked it and leave more suggestions in the reviews.  
**

**'Till next time. Bye!**

**\- Nine**


	3. Holly X Squirrel

**Second Chapter! This is a lust one with Hollypaw and Squirrelflight, suggested by RockRoll123.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warrior Cats**

* * *

It was dawn, sun peeking over the horizon and lighting up the formerly dark landscape. Cats were just beginning to wake and the dawn patrols were being issued. West of the bright ball of light, the sky was still a black and purple color.

A black she-cat woke in the apprentice's den, holly green eyes opening. She stood, only to feel and odd burning sensation at her back end. She glanced at herself, frowning. _What is this?_ The she-cat began to panic and quickly glanced around for someone to help her, before leaving the den.

The apprentice sweeped her gaze across camp for one of her family members. _Maybe Jaypaw can help. I might have a weird sickness._ Her frown deepened. _Maybe I should just go to Mom. Yeah. She can help._ The black cat darted across camp, to the warrior's den. She peered in and saw the form of a sleeping, ginger she-cat. The feline slipped in and hopped around bodies and tails to get to her. She crouched. "Squirrelflight!" The apprenticed hissed softly in her ear, prodding her mother's side.

The she-cat grunted and woke, green eyes blinking open. She her head to rid of weariness and sat up. "Hollypaw?" She glanced down at her. "What's wrong?"

The black apprentice fidgeted a bit. She didn't know whether to be embarrassed or not. "Well... my butt is burning." She whispered. Squirrelflight immediately stood and nudged her out of the den, right behind her.

When they were outside the den, Hollypaw asked, "Am I sick? Am I dying? Am I-" "Sh." Squirrelflight put a paw on her mouth and closed it. She meowed with a low voice, "We are going to talk about this outside. It's a more private matter. Come." The warrior led the apprentice out of camp.

* * *

Hollypaw trotted after the quick-moving Squirrelflight, frowning as the uncomfortable burning increased. They entered and abandoned fox den and stopped. "What is it?" The she-cat questioned her mother.

"It's called heat. It's a thing she-cats get every moon or so." Squirrelflight turned to her, green eyes meeting other green eyes.

"Oh." Hollypaw blinked. "How do I get it away? I can't train with this." She fidgeted again. This "heat" was really bothering her.

"Usually, you'll have to have a mate to help you with it." The ginger mewed. "But, you are too young to have a mate."

"Oh." The apprentice blinked again. She glanced at her paws then at Squirrelflight. "What does a mate do?"

The older cat she-cat frowned, not really comfortable with answering these questions. "They mate you."

The black feline blinked again, glancing away to try and figure this out. "How do they do that?" Squirrelflight sighed, _So many questions..._ "Lay down, I'll show you."

Hollypaw frowned, confused, but listened. She laid on her back, legs outstretched and stomach exposed. "Like this?" Her mother nodded, coming forward. "This," She put her white paw on her core. Hollypaw shivered softly, frowning at the feelings. "Is your core. It is were your heat comes from. All she-cats have this. Toms have members that go inside your core." Squirrelflight twitched her nose as heat scent flooded the air.

"Oh." Hollypaw swished her tail. "So how do I get it to go away without a mate?" She saw a flicker of emotion on the older cat's face. She got confused.

"Usually, you'll have to groom it or use your paw. But, since I'm here..." Squirrelflight prodded Hollypaw's stomach once, earning another shiver. "I can do it for you." The sprawled-out cat just got more confused. "How? You don't have a member... do you?" She tipped her head, trying to peer at Squirrelflight's stomach.

The orange she-cat nudged her head back down. "No, but I can use my tail. It's the same thing, except tails don't have barbs." Hollypaw frowned at the last word.

"Stand and get into a hunting crouch, please." Squirrelflight meowed gently, her tail flicking. She watched the other she-cat climb onto her paws and crouch. She came and tugged her tail up softly. "This is a mating crouch." She told Hollypaw, standing and mounting her. "This is what toms do while your in the crouch. Don't be alarmed, now, I'm going to demonstrate with my tail."

Squirrelflight put her tail where a member would usually be and pushed forwards to Hollypaw's core. She glanced at her, "Good so far?"

Hollypaw nodded, fidgeting. "It feels weird."

"Don't worry. It'll get better." Squirrelflight pushed her tail in going a few inches in before stopping. She glanced at the squirming she-cat under her. "Why'd you stop?" She mewled, still wriggling.

"This," Squirrelflight prodded her tail against Hollypaw's barrier. "Is your barrier. I will have to break it to get through and to please you. It will hurt, though." The black apprentice nodded, tensing her muscles. "I'm ready."

The ginger she-cat pushed through the skin, hearing a hiss from Hollypaw. She paused. "Are you alright?" Squirrelflight glanced at her. "Yes, just keep going." The older cat nodded and continued until her tail was a third of the way in. She began to pull out and then push back in, repeating.

Hollypaw shuddered at the odd pleasure she got from the thrusting tail. Her body rocked as Squirrelflight plunged her tail in and out. She whined. It wasn't enough. "F-faster, Squirrelflight... please."

The she-cat nodded, pulling out before going faster, at a medium speed now. Hollypaw moaned, shoving her hind up. "Faster." She ordered, more demanding than the first. Her face was screwed up, with delight and enjoyment. Squirrelflight carried out her orders, grunting with effort as she went faster.

The apprentice's breath hitched. "S-something's happening!" She yelped as she came, fur spiking out. The warrior on top of her pulled her tail out. "That," She panted softly, "Was your climax. This is your cum." Squirrelflight pulled some of the liquid from her core with a paw. She showed Hollypaw.

Hollypaw then raised her head, glancing at the wet paw. She tasted the air. "You smell like heat." She spoke, ears perking. Squirrelflight tightened her jaw, taking a few pawsteps back. "You don't have to worry about that. I can deal with it myself."

The dark she-cat shook her head, "No. I must repay the favor." She advanced, nose twitching. She head-bumped her chest. "Lay down. On your back." She ordered.

Squirrelflight frowned, but knew that Hollypaw would make her, one way or another. The she-cat lowered herself and rolled onto her back. The small cat came up, "So I groom it?" She pawed the outside of the dripping core. There was a pause. "Yes." The orange feline raised her head to watch, ears flicking.

"I'll try my best..." Hollypaw crouched, sniffing at her core. She took a small lick, rolling the taste around in her mouth. She blinked and glanced at Squirrelflight briefly before continuing. She continued to take laps at the lips of the core. Her ears twitched when she heard a groan.

Hesitantly, the apprentice nudged into the core of Squirrelflight. She began to lick the insides of her core. She heard moans and the instruction to go faster. She did, thrusting her muzzle and tongue in as far as she could. There were more groans and then a hiss as she came on Hollypaw's face. The black she-cat licked it off and stood. "Done."

The warrior hauled herself to her paws, cleaning her fur and stomach. She shook her fur. "Let's get to camp. You have training to do."

"Yeah... What will I tell Brackenfur?" Hollypaw glanced at her paws, frowning as she thought of what would happen if she said the truth.

"Tell him that you had a private lesson with me. He'll understand." Squirrelflight murmured and exited the fox den with the younger cat.

"Hey, Squirrelflight. Have you done this before, with a different she-cat?" Hollypaw asked, head raising to look at her. She never got a response though. "Go to your mentor."

She nodded and trotted off as they entered camp.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think in the reviews and suggest more stories I should do!**

**Till next time!**

**\- Nine**


	4. Red x Bark x Leopard

**Hey, everyone!**

**I'm sorry, I was on vacation, so I couldn't update this story because there was no Internet. I also had forgotten what requests there were so I wrote down a few of my own chapters, so those will be coming out before the next request.**

**This is a mix of all three categories (And it includes incest btw).**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The day was coming to a close and night was beginning to settle in. The sun was climbing down the sky in the west, and the moon was coming up in the east. Every animal was going to sleep for the night.

Three kittens sat in the nursery, a brown she-cat with darker spots and green eyes, a ginger tom with green eyes and a light brown tom with one light blue eye and one green eye. The ginger tom grinned at his siblings, his half tail twitching. "Almost time for bed." He mused with a purr.

The she-cat raised her head, her left ear, which was in half, twitched. "Yep." The other tom blinked, "It is?"

"Mhm." The ginger purred to his sibling, smiling. "We should get to bed." He rose, and the others came along with. The tom sat in their nest. "Come on, Leopardkit and Barkkit." He smiled and patted the nest. The she-cat came over and so did the brown tom.

They all curled up and went to sleep, side by side.

* * *

Barkkit gasped awake, his eyes opening. He laid there, panting for a little. _Another wet dream? _He glanced down at the moss in front of him, which was coated in a white liquid. He tore away the wet moss and hid it under the nest. _Redkit and Leopardkit are going to begin question why I always have missing moss in front of me._ The tom began to gaze around with his good eye, noticing something._  
_

His older brother, Redkit, was very close to Barkkit, closer than usual. He was holding him too, an arm wrapped around his chest. Also, his tail was draped over Barkkit's stomach.

The brown tom felt the other nuzzle into the back of his neck, murmuring. He blushed softly when Redkit pulled him into a tighter hug. Barkkit felt his brother's tail snake down his stomach and brush up against his sheath. The half blind cat stiffened, but did nothing to stop him.

Redkit purred, moving in even closer. Something jabbed into Barkkit's lower back. He was then rolled over and a weight fell upon him. A ginger kitten lay on top of him, holding him down. The tom was half asleep, but was fully aware of what he was doing. "Barkkit." He purred. "I've waited for you to wake."

The other kit shivered, "R-redkit, what are you doing?" He looked up at him fearfully with his one eye. Redkit smiled, "Don't worry, Barkkit. Nothing bad will happen to you. In fact, you'll enjoy what's coming." He stood and gazed around the empty den. Leopardkit, Redkit, and Barkkit were the only cats in the nursery. No queens or kits were there to bother them.

The brown tom was picked up and carried to the corner of the den. He was put down, his back against the wall. "You won't say anything too loudly, alright? We don't want to wake our dear sister." Redkit smiled and licked his forehead. "Now, let's begin." He purred, beginning to lick down Barkkit's body, nearing his stomach. He paused and hovered over his sheath. Barkkit tensed, breath hitching when his brother began to lick at the bottom of his member.

Redkit watched at Barkkit's member began to come out of hiding. He smiled, pawing it softly. "I've never imagined it this big." He commented, making Barkkit blush even more than he already was. He squeaked when Redkit put his jaws around the tip, and began to take the rest in.

The ginger kitten slowly moved up and down, purring. The light brown tom tried to stop himself, but a moan managed to escape his throat. The other tom smiled even more, murmuring a few things into his cock before continuing. Barkkit squirmed slightly, not liking how slow Redkit was going.

"I'm going as slow as possible. I want us to enjoy every second of this." Redkit meowed through Barkkit's member, slightly vibrating it. The other tom groaned and whined softly in protest.

The ginger kitten bobbed his head, sucking and nibbling occasionally. He seemed to be a pro. "Please, Redkit! Go faster!" Barkkit moaned, bucking his hips up. He whimpered when the other tom released his member. "Sh." The brown cat was silenced by a paw, and a lick to his muzzle.

Redkit laid Barkkit down so he was laying flat on the ground. He stood over him, behind facing him. A long member hung in the brown kit's face. "Suck it." Redkit latched back onto his brother's dick, going back to what he was doing before.

Barkkit obliged, taking the throbbing flesh into his jaws. He copied what his sibling did, bobbing his head and rolling his tongue around the tip. The tom earned moans of pleasure.

Then, all of Barkkit's muscles tensed up, "I'm... Gonna.. Cu-." He was cut off as he came. He moaned loudly, and let Redkit drink his juices. Soon after, the ginger kitten came and Barkkit licked it all up.

Redkit stood and saw another figure near them. It was Leaopardkit and by the expression on her face, she had seen everything. Barkkit turned his head to see her. She was in his blind spot, so he didn't notice her before. The standing tom walked to her, a smile creeping onto his face. "Hello, Leopardkit." She was pinned and gagged by some moss. "Nice of you to join us."

Leopardkit was bound so she couldn't move. Redkit waved his other brother over. "You can take her." He meowed to him as he came over, member exiting its sheath again. The she-cat squirmed, fur spiked up in terror.

Barkkit sniffed her exposed core, licking up some dripping juices. He smiled at her, "I'll do my best." He began to groom her, starting from her head. The tom made way to her core and began to lick it.

Redkit came over, sliding beneath Leopardkit. He began to play with one of her nipples, and a soft moan came from his sister, from both toms actions. He continued to do this.

Barkkit mounted Leopardkit, "It will hurt at first, so I will be as gentle as possible." He knew this because he heard some apprentices talk about a thing called mating. The brown tom pushed his erection in, ripping through her barrier. The she-cat's yowl was muffled by the moss, and then she began to moan as Barkkit continued to thrust into her.

Redkit went in front of Leopardkit and took out the gag. "Don't be too loud." He purred and went to Barkkit. He licked his lips as he stood behind the other tom. "You are mine." The ginger jumped onto Barkkit's behind, slowly pushing his member in.

Barkkit looked at Redkit briefly before Leopardkit was beginning to order him to go faster. He did as she said and picked up the pace, Redkit speeding up as well.

Leopardkit moaned. The power of both of her brother's thrusts intensified her pleasure and she groaned more. "Faster, Barkkit and Redkit, go faster!"

Then, they went as fast as possible, all three of them moaning and panting. Leopardkit, Barkkit and Redkit came at the same time and they began to clean themselves. When they finished, they went back into their nest. "Goodnight." Redkit purred, lying beside Barkkit.

"Hey Redkit?" The half blind kit asked.

"Yes?"

"Let's do this again sometime, all three of us."

"That sounds fun." Leopardkit purred.

The ginger kitten smiled, "I like the sound of that."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Leave some more suggestions for other chapters I should write!**

**Until next time.**

**\- Nine**


	5. Echo x Fox x Black x Frost

**This is another one of my own stories, a lust one with OC's. This one has some incest!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

A silver tabby she-cat watched a couple across camp, her green eyes narrowed to slits. _Why did he choose her? I am obviously better than Dawnwillow._ She scoffed, then began to watch two other cats. They were the son and daughter of Dawnwillow and Timberstep, the couple she was just watching. As she watched the orange and brown tom apprentice and the white she-apprentice, an idea formed into her head. The she-cat stood and went to the warrior's den, entering it.

The silver tabby stood over a sleeping black tom, and a jab to his side awakened him. The warrior sat up, gruffly muttering. "What do you want Echostripe?" He growled drowsily. The silver cat indignantly frowned. "Shut up and listen, will you? You were the one that loved Dawnwillow before she mated with Timberstep, right?" She meowed in a hushed tone. The black warrior blinked, glancing away. "Yes."

"Good. Now, I have a plan," She leaned forward, whispering in his ear. The tom's yellow eyes lit up, "Yes. I'll tell their mentors. Go get the apprentices." He rose. "Got it." Echostripe darted to the two apprentices.

The warrior slowed herself when she reached them, and stopped. "Hey, Foxpaw, Frostpaw," She smiled cheerfully as the black tom from earlier came back. "Your mentors are going to let us take you training. They need a break every once in a while." The tom smiled too.

Foxpaw and Frostpaw blinked, before grinning. "Cool." The orange and brown apprentice grinned widely. "Let's go, then." The warrior tom took the lead, leading them out of camp. The apprentices mewed, "Alright, Blackflight!" And followed. Echostripe took up the rear, watching them from behind with a grin.

* * *

The warriors took the apprentices far from camp, answering their questions about where they were going with the sentence, "A private training place."

They finally stopped when they got far enough and Blackflight and Echostripe turned to the younger cats. "We are going to teach you something new. None of your fellow apprentices have done something like this, so you'll have to keep it a secret, alright? We don't want them to get jealous." The silver tabby smiled brightly as Foxpaw and Frostpaw nodded.

"What's it called?" The ecstatic Foxpaw jumped up and down beside his shy sister. "Mating." The black warrior replied, "And it is really fun."

"Show us, show us!" The tom apprentice was very excited. Echostripe purred, "Just hold on a second. We have to teach you a few things before you start." She meowed softly. "Both of you, lay on your backs please."

Foxpaw immediately laid down, while Frostpaw slowly eased herself onto her back. Echostripe stood over the she-cat and Blackflight stood over the tom. "Now this is your core. Only she-cats have it and it is one of the two main things in mating." The tabby lightly pressed a paw to the she-apprentice's core, causing her to fidget from the odd feeling. "And this is your member. Only toms have it and it is the other main thing about mating." The black tom prodded Foxpaw's sheath, making him fidget too.

"Now when it comes to mating, you both have to be aroused." Echostripe began to rub the outside of Frostpaw's core, and heard a soft squeak come from her. "Don't worry. It'll be great."

Blackflight began to run his paws up and down Foxpaw's hidden member, luring out. He stopped when a medium-sized member was fully out and looked at Echostripe. She had just finished making the apprentice below her dripping wet. "Stand up,"

They quickly stood, gazing at each other and looking at their newly exposed body parts. "Frostpaw, crouch down in a hunting crouch, but move your tail to the side." Echostripe instructed, watching the white she-cat do as she said. "Foxpaw, sniff her core, lick it if you like." The warrior tom meowed.

The orange and brown tom came to his crouching sister, and neared his nose to her core. He ran his tongue over it and Frostpaw moaned a little, raising her hind end. "Foxpaw, climb on to her and position your member at her core. Frostpaw, this will hurt at first but it will get much better afterwards."

Frostpaw watched her brother climb on her rear. He brought his dick up to her core, lightly touching the entrance. "You will thrust in and out of her. Go when you are ready." Echostripe pawed her core silently, beginning to get turned on. Blackflight noticed this and smiled, "Why don't we have some fun too?" He purred, coming closer to her until their fur was brushing. "Alright." The other warrior leaped to her paws.

Foxpaw grinned down at his sister, "Ready?" He asked gently. "Yes.." Frostpaw meowed in a soft tone. "I'll try not to hurt you too much." The apprentice entered her, instantly moaning. He stopped as her hymen blocked his path, but he swiftly broke through it. Frostpaw whimpered, but stopped as Foxpaw continued to thrust his member in and out. She began to moan in pleasure.

Blackflight shoved his large member into Echostripe, causing her to groan. "Not a virgin?" He asked with a growl. "Was raped." Echostripe meowed in between moans. "Oh." He grunted bluntly, beginning to pump his dick faster. The warrior below him made more moans and groans, causing Blackflight to go even faster. His thrusts became powerful and quick, his thick member going deep inside of her small core. Echostripe moaned loudly as he hit her g-spot several times before they both came. Blackflight got off and cleaned out her core before watching the apprentices.

Foxpaw and Frostpaw were going slower since it was their first time. The tom was going at a moderate pace, moaning at how her walls grabbed his member and at all the pleasured noises Frostpaw made. He sped up to a drastic speed when his sister said to go faster and he bucked wildly, panting now. The tom finally came with a loud groan, and the white she-cat came also. They slumped over.

Echostripe smiled, standing, "How was it?"

"It was the best thing ever." They said together and Foxpaw pulled himself out of Frostpaw with a pop. "Well, you can both do it together whenever you like, but you can't tell anybody or-"

"Or everyone would get jealous and they wouldn't like us." Foxpaw finished her sentence. "Yep!" Blackflight grinned, then glanced at Echostripe. "There are different ways of mating too. We'll show you. Foxpaw, come here, Frostpaw, go to Echostripe."

The silver tabby warrior saw what the other warrior was about to do and smiled, "Yes, come here, Frostpaw."

Blackflight rose to his paws, towering over Foxpaw. His member was erect, dripping with pre-cum. He then laid on his back. "Foxpaw, I want you to lick my member until I say to stop, alright?" His yellow eyes looked at the apprentice, who was staring at his dick in awe. "Y-yeah, sure." He came closer, and began to lick the top of Blackflight's member, moving down as he continued. The tom under him moaned, and let him proceed.

The tom apprentice drew his tongue over the member until it was completely licked, and Blackflight stopped him, "Stand over me," He ordered and watched as Foxpaw obliged. "This will hurt at first, but it will start to feel really good," The warrior promised with a purr, grabbing his hips in his paws. He slowly lowered Foxpaw onto his member, and it began to enter his tail hole. The younger cat drew a sharp breath in as the barbs on Blackflight's member tore into his insides. "Relax..." The warrior pushed himself all the way in, and waited for Foxpaw to adjust. "Tell me when you're ready."

After a moment, the apprentice nodded. "You will be riding my member, so go at a slow pace first, alright?" Blackflight meowed to him softly, ear twitching as he heard moans from the she-cats. Foxpaw nodded, lifting himself off the warrior's pulsing member before sliding back onto it. He kept going, biting his lip. Finally, the pain subsided and the apprentice began to go slightly faster. Blackflight groaned, "Keep going."

Foxpaw breathed, putting his paws on Blackflight's shoulders for support. He picked up the pace, the warrior beneath him beginning to take control. The black tom began to buck upwards, slamming into the apprentice. A sharp moan left both of the toms when Blackflight pulled himself almost-all the way out just before thrusting in with full force. He came deep within Foxpaw, while his cum splattered on the older tom's chest.

"S-sorry," Foxpaw mewed sheepishly and tiredly. Blackflight purred and smiled, "It's alright." Then, he pulled out of the tom and sat up. He watched as Foxpaw groomed his chest for him, cleaning up the salty, white mess he made. They looked at the finished she-cats.

Echostripe and Frostpaw had a fairly short session. They had groomed each other's cores before grinding them into each other. The she-cat's stood when Blackflight and Foxpaw finished. "How was today's training?" Echostripe asked the apprentices. "It was amazing." They said in unison. "Let's get cleaned up, then we will go back to camp."

After getting cleaned up, they began to walk to camp, "Don't forget that this is our secret." The silver warrior reminded the apprentices and looked up at Blackflight as he came over. "Maybe we should do this again sometime."

"Maybe." She replied with a wink and trotted to catch up with the apprentices.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed.**

**Please, leave a comment or suggestion about who you want to see in the next upcoming chapters.**

**Until next time.**

**\- Nine**


	6. Flower x Lion x Storm

**Hello, everyone!**

**This is a rape request from Poppyfire.**

**I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Two toms stalked through the forest as the sun began to set. The leading one, a dark golden tom, stopped at a Thunderpath. His nose wrinkled at the acrid smell in the air, and his blue eyes darted back and forth. The other one came up beside him, his black fur bristling in the wind. His green eyes watched the gray path in front of them. "No two-legs, no monsters." The gold one muttered. "Go... now." He sped across the black cat right behind him.

They stopped on the other side, slowing to a walk as they felt oily grass beneath their paws. The toms continued on, glancing at the nearby half-bridge. They stopped at a border. "She should come. She always takes a solo border patrol before night." The darker-colored tom meowed.

"She is the deputy after all." A grunt replied from the other. "We need to hide and wait." The pair climbed a tree, hiding among the leaves. They waited until the sun was almost set, before they saw a figure. A black and white she-cat was sniffing the border, alone. The two toms tensed, slowly climbing down to a lower branch. The cat wandered under the tree, and they fell upon her, pinning her down. She began to writh and claw at them before she was pinned.

"Stormshade, Lionfur?! What are you doing, get off of me and out of the territory!" The she-cat snarled, lashing beneath them. "You killed our brother, Flowertail! You think you can get away with that unpunished?" The golden tom, Lionfur, growled, and pushed his claws onto the deputy's throat.

The she-cat stopped. "I didn't mean too! I didn't know Sunfur was weak from sickness! We were in a battle, it was an accident, I swear to StarClan!"

"But you tore open his neck and let him bleed to death. I watched the whole thing." The black tom, Stormshade, hissed to Flowertail. He dug his claws into her back legs a little. She gasped in pain, "I-it was an-"

"Shut up," Lionfur smacked his unsheathed claws against her muzzle. "We will punish you, for Sunfur." He forced her to her paws. She growled, glaring at them. "You won't get away with whatever you will do, you fox-he.." She was cut off when Stormshade grabbed the sides of her head.

"Shut it." He forced her into a crouch, bringing her to his large member. The deputy began to struggle, "No! You can-" Stormshade shoved his gray member into her open jaws. "Do it or die." He looked at Lionfur.

Lionfur was mounting the back of Flowertail, his huge dick rubbing against her core slightly. The tom felt her shivers of pleasure, before he moved to her tail-hole. Lionfur covered his member with pre-cum, and wetted the inside of Flowertail's hole with a licked paw. He then thrusted in. Flowertail whimpered into the dick that was in her jaws. She was swirling her tongue around it and occasionally nipped the tip. The RiverClan cat began to suck, making Stormshade moan. He bucked and made her deep throat the member. Flowertail gagged slightly, but continued to suck on it before came.

Lionfur finished pumping into the tail-hole, tearing through her walls before pushing deep inside her. He came, a short grunt coming from him. "Stormshade, c'mere. I know something we can do." He pulled out, huge dick still hanging from his sheath. His brother came over, member still out too. The golden tom pointed to her wet core, and then to both their members. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

Flowertail frowned, hearing them talk. She could run right now, since she wasn't being held down, but she would be caught and maybe killed. Two heavy weights fell onto her and she quickly glanced back. Both Lionfur and Stormshade had mounted her, their giant members at her entrance. "Wha-what are you-" She gasped then as both members shoved into her core, hard. She shrieked after, barbs from both of the toms ripping apart her virgin core.

Lionfur and Stormshade began to thrust into her. The deputy still struggled and yowled in pain. "This is what you get, murdering bitch!" The black tom snarled. The two began to go faster. Her screams died down and turned to moans when they hit her sweet spot. She hissed in pleasure. Lionfur and Stormshade growled softly, and began to avoid her g-spot, much to Flowertail's misfortune.

Flowertail began to scream in pain again, as they went harder and deeper, still making her insides bleed heavily. Soon, they both thrusted in their members very hard, before coming. They rode out the orgasm for a few more heartbeats before pulling out. The RiverClan deputy flopped onto her side.

"I hope you learned." Lionfur began to clean the tom's scent away, "And if anyone finds out it was us, you are dead." The brothers looked at each other, before leaving the territory.

The she-cat laid there, in a pool of blood and cum. She miserably stood, and limped to camp, ears flattened.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**This one was a little faster paced, I wanted to make it as fast as possible. If you like it better this way, tell me in the comments.**

**Please, leave a comment or suggestion about what you want to see in the future, or your thoughts of this chapter. **

**Until next time.**

**\- Nine**


	7. Blood x Scourge

**Hey, everyone!**

**This is a love chapter requested by HollyleafxScourge. It's my first love request, and I don't get many of those. I will usually do these ones since they are fairly rare.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

A silver Bengal she-cat slunk through the alleys of the Twolegplace. She quietly leaped onto a gray, dull and metallic bin that was open. She rummaged through the trash, before her violet eyes spotted a few bones with scraps of meat on them. The she-cat picked them up, and hopped onto the hard ground.

The flesh was quickly ripped away and eaten in a few moments, and the cat stood. Her fur shook, as well as a loose, red collar studded with dog teeth. The Bengal then perked her ears as she heard a sound nearby. Her eyes, the right one which was scarred by a claw mark, narrowed. She rose to her claws.

A small figure appeared at the entrance of the alley. His black fur was grimy, but it was also sleek. Icy blue eyes looked the she-cat up and down before the other cat approached.

The much smaller tom had a similar collar like the she-cat, but it was purple, with more dog teeth and cat claws. It fit him perfectly. He stopped at her, gazing up at the silver feline. "Blood." He spoke in an eerie voice that was higher-pitched than a normal tom's meow.

Blood immediately looked off to the side, in respect to her leader. "Hello, Scourge." She replied with no emotion. Even though the she-cat seemed blank and expressionless, it was not the same on the inside. Her heart was beating very loudly and quickly, and her mind raced.

_I didn't know he would be here! Bone told me he was going to attack some nosy kittypets! I hope I don't look horrible, or he might not be interested... _Blood thought. She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Scourge's glare. "Did you hear what I said?" His mew was almost a growl but not totally.

The she-cat froze. "U-um... No, sir." Blood replied, scared now. _He won't kill me, right? We were best friends when we were younger and... I'm a decent fighter... _She waited for punishment, looking away with flattened ears. Instead of punishment, though, Scourge smiled. "I understand. But, I want to know what was so important that you had to ignore me."

Her face of relief fell. "Oh. Um... Nothing important."

"Nothing important? Then why did you think about that rather than listen to me?"

"I made a mistake, it was nothing important. I won't do it again." Blood kept her dark-colored gaze on the ground, nearly trembling with fear. Scourge did not look amused, his expression dull and his smile gone. Even though he was much smaller than her, he was terrifying. "Tell me now." The leader's snarl was dark, and angry.

"Um... um.. Sir, I... like you. M-more than a friend..." The silver feline shuffled her paws nervously.

"Hmph. That makes two of us." Scourge grunted after a few minutes of silence. Then, he meowed, "On your back. Now." He commanded, the same fierceness and bluntness in his tone. The she-cat blinked, "Wha- Okay." She stopped herself from protesting and laid down, completely shocked. Waiting for Scourge to continue with his commands, she laid there.

Scourge stood over her, trailing a claw down her stomach lightly. "So, since we both love each other, and since we are both here, I want to propose something." He meowed and his icy eyes gazed into her violet ones. "What is that?" Blood asked shakily, watching him.

"We will become mates. Right now. Deal?" He swirled his claw around her exposed core. She shuddered, stopping herself from denying and being stubborn. The she-cat nodded.

"Good. Since you are too big for me to mount you normally, this will be done differently. Alright?" He nudged his claw into her folds. The small tom kept eye contact with Blood, blue eyes filled with an odd emotion: Love.

The Bengal nodded again, still not able to speak still. She shifted into a more comfortable position on the ground. A spike of pleasure ran up her spine when Scourge rubbed his paw against her opening. She let out a small moan as he continued. Her eyes widened when she saw Scourge's member slip out of it's sheath. It was huge.

The tom crouched, taking his paw away. His member and chest fur brushed the ground and he reached forward with his muzzle. The leader lapped at her wet core, rolling it around just at the entrance. Blood huffed, and her breathing got heavier. The small cat then stood, and came forward. He put his paws on either side of her and grabbed her sides. "Ready?"

The BloodClan cat nodded quickly, practically begging for him. The cat pressed his dick against her core, causing a small whimper. He stroked her entry, purring softly at her small yips of complaint. Scourge finally pulled away and shoved himself in, breaking through her barrier with one thrust.

Blood gasped, rooting her claws into his shoulders in pain. "Don't worry," He meowed, pulling back out. "It will get better." The smaller tom pushed back in, and went at a slow pace.

The she-cat panted painfully, the barbs on his penis tearing into her insides. But, as he went faster and harder, pleasure sparked in her core. She sheathed her bloody claws and began to moan loudly. Scourge began to quicken his speed, hitting her spot repeatedly. The silver she-cat yowled for him to go faster, burying her head in his chest as her climax came along.

Scourge buried himself deep into her, tensing up as they came together. The tom panted, slowly taking himself out and lying beside her. Blood laid there, before rolling onto her side to face him.

"We better think of some kitten names,_ love_," He meowed softly, and a yawn parted his jaws. The cat fell asleep afterwards, and so did the Bengal she-cat.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed.**

**Please leave a comment or a suggestion about what you want to see in the future, or your thoughts of the chapter.**

**Until next time.**

**\- Nine**


	8. Splash x Cold x Clouded

**Hello everybody!**

**This is a rape request by Guest.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Tonight was a cold, dark night. The moon was gone from the sky and it was almost pitch black. It was dead silent as well, no animals to be heard. Everything was asleep, even the camp guard who was leaning against the wall as he slept. The tom was a tan Agouti cat, his green eyes closed as he snored softly.

A smaller she-cat was sneaking past him, her brown-patched fur blending into the ground. She quickly slipped from the camp, after taking one last glance at the sleeping guard. She raced away from the entrance.

Skidding to a halt, the five-moon-old kitten gazed around with icy green eyes, grinning excitedly. The she-kit quickly darted into the forest to explore more, tail sweeping around quickly. She crept around until a scent floated past her nose and she froze. A warrior was in the territory, and he was near.

The Torbie crouched to try and hide, but it failed. A black tom appeared from the shadows. His stormy gray eyes flashed when he saw the kitten. "Coldkit? So, you decided to explore?" He was smiling down at her. The kitten flattened herself, and drooped her head shamefully. "Yes..."

"Don't worry, I won't punish you. Actually, it's great that you are out here. I want to show you something that will prepare you for becoming an apprentice." The dark tom meowed warmly to Coldkit, gray eyes gazing over her smaller frame.

She stood up, eyes wide now. "Whoa, really? What is it?" Excitement and eagerness bubbled in her voice as she mewed.

"It's a secret move that only worthy cats should know, and I think you're one of them. Follow me, and I'll take you somewhere were we could practice." The warrior padded away without waiting for her, leaving the other feline to leap after while saying, "Okay, Splashface!"

The night-black tom walked to an abandoned fox den, and then turned to face Coldkit. "It's called mating. It's gonna hurt at first but-"

"Hurt? I don't want to do it if it hurts." Coldkit frowned, tail drooping. She took a step back.

Splashface narrowed his eyes, his stormy eyes glinting. "Too bad, you're doing it anyways." He growled, and grabbed the kitten. He put her on her back, "Now hold still while I get you ready. The more ready you are, the less it will hurt." The tom held her down with his big black paws.

The she-kit squirmed, whimpering as he unsheathed his claws to stop her. He began to lick down her stomach and to an area that tingled and felt very good every time he touched it. She stopped wriggling, and a small squeak left her. "What are you doing?" She tried to sit up to look, green eyes confused.

"Don't worry, it'll feel real nice in a little bit." Splashface purred, swirling his sand-papery tongue around the opening of her core. The kitten made a small moan when he nudged her clit with his nose. The tom then pushed into her core, lapping at the walls with his warm tongue.

Coldkit wriggled again as pleasure went in waves through her body. She mewled when Splashface pulled away and sat up. "You are ready. Now, come here, you have to get me ready."

The kitten stood up hesitantly. Even though this felt good, she didn't want to be hurt later on. She crawled forward and was met with his erect member. "Lick it, paw it and rub it until I say stop." The warrior ordered, bending down so she could reach easier. The kitten frowned at the spiky meat, and sniffed it. Her whiskers tickled his dick, and Coldkit licked at the tip of it. Her small paws began to paw and rub at the bottom of the member, occasionally pawing his balls.

Splashface groaned as she did this and took it in her mouth. "You're very good for a first timer." He murmured, and let her continue.

She pushed even more into her jaws until she couldn't any more, licking the sides and swirling her tongue around the tip. Her paws still rubbed at the base. Between her legs, her core dripped.

The black cat finally meowed after a moan, "A-alright. It's time to start." He laid on his back. "Come here, Coldkit."

Coldkit flattened her ears. "I still don't want to-"

"Come here, Coldkit." Splashface repeated, voice deepening to a commanding tone. He looked angry now. The kitten quickly leaped over and was picked up by the warrior.

"So, that thing I got ready for you was your core. The thing you got ready for me was my member. I'm going to put my member into your core. So, it will hurt at first but it will get better over time. Alright?"

The she-kit gazed down at his member, eyes wide. That big thing would fit in her? She nodded though, since Splashface was still waiting for an answer. "Good. Let's begin."

* * *

While this was going on, Coldkit's mother was trying to find her. She had woken up to find one of her kittens missing, and she silently left camp to find her.

The pale ginger tabby walked through the forest, following her daughter's scent. She followed it into a bush and also smelled another person. _Smells like Splashface. Maybe they're going back to camp, but I have to make sure._ The queen trailed after the two's path and came to a fox den. She heard grunts and groans from inside and frowned with confusion. She went to investigate, peering into the den with hazel eyes.

A black tom laid on his back, holding a smaller, brown-patched kitten while she bounced on his rock-hard member. The kitten, Coldkit, was riding his cock, head lowered as she made squeaks of pain and pleasure. The tom, Splashface, just groaned and moaned, bucking into her from time to time. The she-cat gasped and entered the den. "Splashface," She snarled at him, bristling.

The cat opened his eyes, and looked at her. A purr escaped his lips, "Cloudedlily." He smiled. Coldkit looked at her, ears flattened as she still bounced up and down. She didn't say a word and stopped moaning.

"Stop this now, Splashface. I will not let you rape my daughter unpunished." Cloudedlily growled, and the warrior smiled. After that, he grabbed Coldkit and plunged deep into her. He hissed as his climax came, and cum poured into her core. The kitten let out the biggest moan so far, and her juices came out too.

"How about this," Splashface slowly pulled out of the she-kit, watching her wince. "I will let her go, if, you take her place." He began to clean Coldkit's core to remove the juices. He smacked his lips after. "So?"

The queen nodded almost immediately. "Deal. Now let Coldkit go." She snarled, and watched the kitten quickly escape Splashface's paws. She sat at the entrance, tail curled around her paws.

"Come here," Splashface stood up, his member still firm and fully erect. He smirked and watched Cloudedlily pad over grudgingly. She crouched in front of him.

Splashface began to lick her entrance, slowly and thoroughly. Cloudedlily held back her pleasure mew, biting her lip. He then mounted her and plunged in without warning. She hissed in pain, and felt him begin to thrust into her feverishly.

The black tom forced her face into the ground, trying to pump deeper into her. He growled with ecstasy as he went faster.

A blur then flew into the den and Splashface flew off Cloudedlily. The cat who was guarding camp had arrived and he was now ripping into the flesh of the rapist. "You fucker! You fox-shit! Don't ever touch my mate or my kit!" He quickly raked his claws through the black tom's neck and jumped off, letting him bleed to death. He turned to the she-cats, claws sheathing.

"Dawnspots!" Cloudedlily nuzzled her mate, purring, "Thank StarClan you came."

Coldkit padded over, glancing at Splashface's now dead body. Blood stained her paws as she stood in the red pool. "Is he dead?" She meowed quietly, gazing up at her father.

"Yes. That monster is now in the Dark Forest, where he will stay. Forever."

* * *

**This one was a little longer than previous chapters. I hope none of you minded.**

**Please leave a review, and tell me what you want to see in the future and what you thought of this chapter.**

**Until next time**

**\- Nine**


	9. Dust x Stone

**Hey everyone! I'm back! I have a story of my own that I'll start with but I'll get back to requests soon! Please enjoy!**

A brown tom was sorting herbs with a frustrated scowl. Leaf-bare was making the supply go down dramatically. He jumbled up tansy in a messy pile. The cold nipped at his skin even when he was in a den. He let out an ill-tempered sigh. _I hate it here. It's so windy._

The apprentice was stuck in MoonClan. The medicine cat, Grayleap, had died from a fox, and now the senior medicine cat apprentice of LeafClan was put here to train the young apprentice, Stonepaw. _I won't even get my name before Stonepaw does. _He grouched and went to change the moss in the nests.

It was early dawn, and Stonepaw was still asleep. Her gray flank rose and sank with each breath. Dustpaw poked her nest to see if it was old. It was hard to check when she was on it, so he nudged her awake.

"Hm?" She yawned and woke, looking up at him. "Morning Dustpaw." She smiled at the LeafClan cat. He meowed, "I need to check your nest for old moss."

She gave him a blank look and moved away. The brown cat felt around, and felt no brittle, old moss. He turned to her. "We're going to eat before we herb hunt, then we'll come back and you'll be tested on the herb names and usages again."

"Aye, aye, sir." She smiled again. Dustpaw's scowl deepened. "I have a hare for us here. I already ate my share."

"You wake up earlier than the morning bird." Stonepaw padded to the half-eaten prey and devoured the rest. Dustpaw did not comment.

"Let's go," He said immediately after she finished and walked out. Stonepaw scampered after.

Dustpaw saw that other apprentices were awake. He frowned. This was the second thing he hated about this place: The other cats. They looked at him as if he were the juiciest rabbit on the planet. To them, he was eye candy. MoonClan was known for breaking the code a lot by having mates with outsiders, with medicine cats or with kittens. Dustpaw shivered at the last thought.

It was the worst place for the medicine cat to be placed. He had spotted over half the she-cats, mostly apprentices, eyeing him lustfully. He even caught Rowanpaw, the quiet loner tom, and even the leader, Flowerstar. The tom scowled again, and slipped out of camp with Stonepaw.

Out of camp, in the snowy winter moors, the medicine cats prowled around. Dustpaw had told her to look for any herb, even if it was a tiny scrap of something. Leaf-bare was hard on the Clans, and medicine was difficult to find.

They had found a cluster of trees and bushes, and searched about. Dustpaw was gazing in the undergrowth and shrubs to find cobwebs. "Dustpaw!" Stonepaw called from a few bushed away. "Look at this!"

He perked his ears, blue eyes shifting to her voice, "Coming!" He called back and headed to her. He wondered what was so impo-

Dustpaw was tackled down, and his eyes were blindfolded by moss. It all happened in a few seconds, he didn't see it coming. "What the- Who's there! Release me!" He was held down. A heavy mint scent came into the air. _Someone disguised their scent?! Who is this cat? _"Stonepaw, help!" He cried. The cat snapped his jaw closed. "Shush, and be a good boy if you want to get this blindfold off." A familiar female voice told him.

Dustpaw scowled, and stopped thrashing. "Alright, get this thing off me." He was surprised when he was pushed up against a tree and his upper half was tied there. He growled when his blind fold was ripped off. Stonepaw was there, pinning him.

"Stonepaw!" He hissed, "What are you doing?!" He questioned the MoonClan cat.

She purred, and mewed in a sickly sweet voice, "Dustpaw, for the moon you've been here, I've realized something." Her tail brushed his inner leg. He tensed. "I need you, I crave you. But, you LeafClan cats are all about the code, so I have to do it my way."

"Wh-what? What are you talking about?" He asked, even though he knew exactly what she spoke of. "You know," She flicked the tip of his sheath with her tail. Dustpaw's breath hitched.

"But I'm a medicine cat from a different Clan! That's breaking the code twice!" He lashed, trying to escape. Stonepaw pushed him against the tree. "I honestly don't care about the code, and neither does my Clan. You don't want this?" She wrapped her tail tightly around his member, flicking the exposed tip.

He hesitated, "N-no!"

"I think you're lying." She purred softly. He felt wetness roll down his stomach from hers and Dustpaw swallowed nervously.

"B-b-bu-but-"

"No more of that," She clamped his jaw closed with a paw, licking the top of his head with a purr. She climbed off of him and hovered over his stomach, blowing gently on his cock. He breathed in sharply, and wriggled a bit more.

"G-gah!" He stopped when she grabbed his member, running soft paws over it. She grinned at his reaction, and nosed it. "Do you like that?" She looked at him with sparkling yellow eyes. "Answer honesty," Her words sounded like a threat, as if he'd have punishment if he lied. They kept the same seductive tone though.

Dustpaw didn't want to risk it. He quietly nodded a small nod, and gasped when Stonepaw took his member in her maw. "Good," She purred into it, vibrations running through his body.

She rubbed his balls gently, and squeezed them from time to time. Her mouth took almost all of Dustpaw's long member. She bobbed her head, and sucked, leaving Dustpaw gasping and moaning. She would swallow too, and deep throat it.

The medicine cat grabbed her head roughly when he came, and she drank every last, salty drop. Dustpaw panted, and slumped, watching as Stonepaw stood back up. "Here come the real fun," She purred, looming over him.

Dustpaw watched. He was the submissive one, for now, and secretly, he didn't like that. He gasped yet again when Stonepaw lowered herself onto his member. She groaned softly before wildly and feverishly riding him.

The apprentice bucked into her warm, tight core, moaning. He ignored the words Stonepaw told him, something about how he makes her wet. He grabbed her hips, slowing her before taking over.

Dustpaw snapped off the vine that tied him to the tree. He pushed Stonepaw onto her back, standing over her with his cock still deep inside her.

"Ooo, you're so different when you're turned on," Stonepaw purred deeply, "I like it a lot. In fact, I love it."

"Tell me what else you love," He pulled out of her, keeping the tip of his dick right at her entrance. His claws held her sides firmly.

"Well, I love hares, long walks, sunsets, bird songs," She saw Dustpaw's displeased face and felt claws root into her sides. "But I love your big, hard dick the most."

He plunged into her, lust-driven. "Keep talking dirty!" He ordered, pounding into her hot core quickly and hard. She moaned, "Oh, Dustpaw, you're the best tom that's ever fucked me! Mate me harder! Faster! I beg you, master!" She cried out, and the other apprentice drove into her deep and fast.

"Fuck me! Do it all day! Make me have kits, destroy my core with your huge member! Do anything to me!" Stonepaw yowled to StarClan.

At that, Dustpaw slammed all the way into her, jabbing her sweet spot one last time before he came. After releasing his second load, he pulled out, panting and tired.

The apprentice laid down next to the gray cat, and she nuzzled into his shoulder. "We should bring other cats next time." She murmured with a purr.

"That sounds nice. We'll do that. Tomorrow." Dustpaw meowed back, and nosed his muzzle into her head fur as she did the same to his neck.


	10. Ice x Fox

**This one is by a Guest, Shark354. It's love, and there aren't that many of these, so I'm doing it!**

Morning sunlight washed over ShadowClan territory, as the ball of light slowly rose into the sky, the yellow fingers that were the rays stretched across the sky. The sky was a light blue, rimmed with white horizons.

A blazing red she-cat left the warriors den, recently groomed fur a fiery red in the sunlight. She moved to the prey pile, and took a toad. She went to a corner of the camp, and waited for another certain cat. She shifted on her paws, slightly impatient.

She watched other warriors leave the den, and her tail curled with impatience. She then spotted a white tom, and he stood up. The tom saw her and walked over.

"Good morning, Foxfur." He meowed, licking his slightly blue chest a few times, and his scarred shoulder.

"Morning." She smiled warmly, and nudged the toad. "I got us something to eat."

"So thoughtful," He commented, smiling as well. He sat beside her, and glanced between the prey and Foxfur. "You take a bite first, I insist."

Foxfur smiled, and took a chunk of the toad, chewing it. She nudged to him so he could have a part as well. He tore out a bite, and ate it, gulping it down. "You can have the rest if you'd like."

The red she-cat flicked her ears, and ate the rest, disposing of the bones. When she returned, she asked the smaller tom, "Hey, Iceheart, do you want to go hunting?"

He raised his head, "Sure." and stood up, Iceheart followed her out, tail flicking behind him.

Out of camp, trees towered over them. Birds darted between them, and critters crawled through the undergrowth. The warriors strolled around, looking for a good hunting spot.

"There's a snake." Foxfur meowed, tasting the air. "Want to try and get it?"

"Sure." He turned his gaze to some bushes. "Go around behind it, and I'll distract it." He fell into a crouch, and stalked over to it, watching Foxfur go around back.

Foxfur peered at the brown reptilian, and watched Iceheart appear. He hissed at the snake, and it did the same, raising it's head and coiling tightly.

The warrior slashed at it, and jumped back quickly when the snake struck at him. He did this again, faking a left strike but instead lashing at it's head with his right claw. It hissed angrily.

Foxfur crouched, tail swishing. She dove onto it's back and tore through it's neck before it could bite her, or him. She hopped off, and flicked her tail contently.

"Good job." He smiled, ears twitching. "Let's bury it for later."

She nodded, "Yeah," and dug a hole, dropping it in. She shook her fur, "Let's go."

He nodded and they went off.

The two walked around, tasting the air and keeping alert. Soon, they ran into a fellow Clanmate.

"Hello, Stormgaze." Iceheart greeted the gray and black tom. Foxfur's eyes frosted over in bitterness as she coldly regarded him.

"Ah, Foxfur and Iceheart!" The big tom grinned, looking at the other tom, "Getting some, eh?"

The she-cat stiffened, "Excuse me," She snarled, "Our business is our business. Would you go around telling everyone your business?" The she-cat hissed, hackles raising.

"Foxfur, calm down, he was only joking." Iceheart meowed, smiling warmly.

Stormgaze flicked his ears, "Well, I guess I'll go." He quietly walked off, awkward.

Foxfur relaxed and sighed. "Sorry, cats like him bother me." She said.

"Stormgaze can be a bother sometimes." The white cat smiled, "C'mon," He beckoned and walked off.

Foxfur followed, thoughts racing, "Iceheart?" He looked back, "Yeah?"

"What if..." The red cat had stopped, shifting on her paws. "What if we mated?"

"Hm?" Iceheart stopped. "Would you want to?" He asked, turning to the bigger she-cat. "Y-yeah, you see, I-I love you." She shifted on her paws, looking down. "You do? That's good, because I do too." He purred, and came over. He nosed her shoulder softly.

"I'm glad," Foxfur smiled and sighed in relief. She wove around him, and purred softly. "So, what do you think?" She asked, brushing up against him. "I think we should." He purred, and nudged her tail. The she-cat raised it, and stopped moving.

Iceheart nosed her core and drew a rough tongue over it. The she-warrior moaned, and pushed into his muzzle. He smiled, and purred. She moaned again. The tom lapped at her core more, before pulling away. He licked his lips, "Are you ready for real fun?"

She purred, "Of course," She crouched down low, low enough where he could mount her. He moved onto her, erect member at her entrance. "Ready?" He murmured to her quietly. Foxfur nodded, "Yeah, I am."

Iceheart dipped into her core, and pushed in. They both moaned. He pulled back out, and began to pump in at a slow rhythm. Foxfur huffed, and told him to go faster. He shoved into her harder, and faster.

"Erg... Foxfur, you're really... tight," Iceheart puffed, and went faster. The she-cat pushed back her hips. She moaned, "Keep going, faster, please." She pushed farther against him.

He went as fast as possible then. He grunted, speedily pumping into her. They groaned and Iceheart shoved deep into her, moaning breathlessly as he hit her sweet spot and came.

Foxfur panted, and nestled onto the ground after she came. Juices flooded onto the floor. Iceheart laid next to her. "I love you," He purred. She smiled.

"I love you too," She nuzzled into his chest, and went to sleep.

A gray gaze watched them. Stormgaze was hiding in the bushes, pawing and playing with his member. "Hah, I knew it." He muttered with a sly smirk.


	11. Tiger x Black

**Love request by a guest named Anon!**

The forest was peaceful, yet the residents were anxious. The cats shifted on their paws, nervous about an ongoing battle. They all stood to attention whenever a patrol returned.

A big, broad-shouldered tabby tom took the front of the patrol, and looked at the alert Clan. "We were victorious against RiverClan!" He announced with a booming voice, amber eyes lit with a proud flame.

The Clan went to cheer as a lithe blue-gray she-cat approached the dark tabby. "Where's Redtail?" She asked, ice blue eyes looking up at the muscled cat.

"He died in battle, by the claws of Oakheart." A deep scowl came onto his face, eyes flickering with hidden intentions. "That fish-breathed scoundrel." He then added, "But I avenged him. RiverClan will also be needing to pick a new deputy." He victoriously smirked.

The she-cat frowned. "Oh, alright. Good work, Tigerclaw." She turned and trudged off, weighed down by an invisible burden. Tigerclaw took the praise and looked around camp with his tail swishing. He spotted a white she-cat looking at him and grinned whenever she jumped and looked away.

Blacktail was eavesdropping on Bluestar's and Tigerclaw's conversation. She smiled whenever she heard Oakheart's fate. _So courageous of Tigerstar! He is a real, handsome warrior doing a deed like that! Wait, Blacktail, don't think like that! He isn't interested! _She scolded herself and stopped when she felt Tigerclaw's gaze on her. She jolted in surprise and looked away.

_Did he see me staring? Let's just walk away cooly Blacktail, everything is fine. _She stood and strolled away, swinging her hips as she usually does, black tail flicking back and forth. She glanced back, seeing his grin, and quickly entered the warriors den.

* * *

A black tailed warrior entered camp, gaze dropping to her black tipped paws. She sighed, breaking away from the patrol she was with. The she-cat took a seat in a shady corner of camp. Thoughts raced through her mind. _I can't get my mind off of Tigerclaw. He's handsome, brave, strong... I.. Do I love him?_

"Hey, Blacktail." A familiar red tom approached, smiling warmly. The warrior jumped, "Oh! Fireheart, you startled me." The ghost of a smile appeared on her muzzle, "Hello."

The younger warrior swished his tail, green eyes bright, "Do you mind if I sit here? I thought you would like some company." He continued to smile.

"Sure, I don't mind." She shifted over, making room for him to sit. The warrior sat down, tail curling over his paws. "So, how are you?"

"I'm alright. What about you?" Blacktail watched one of the older warriors, a dark gray tabby tom, pass by, giving the she-cat a grin. He padded off. The white cat scowled. Fireheart had scooted closer, "I'm alright, especially since I'm with you," He mewed slyly, giving her a small wink. Blacktail tensed, eyeing him. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, sweet Blacktail," He purred seductively, moving closer. The other warrior leaned back, frowning.

"Back off, kittypet," A new voice growled. A muscled brown tabby stood over them, angered face threatening. Fireheart backed up, rising to his paws. He glared, "Fine." The tom stalked away, tail lashing.

"Thank you, Tigerclaw." Blacktail said gratefully, sighing with relief. The tom flicked his ears, giving her an undetectable look with his amber eyes. "I want to talk with you." He sent a dagger-filled glare to the cats of camp. "Alone." Gidiness bubbled in her, and butterflies flew in her stomach.

"O-okay." Blacktail stood, following the amber-eyed tom. He led her out of camp.

Outside, it was the afternoon, or sun-high as the Clans call it. The two warriors were nearing the edge of the territory. Tigerclaw turned to her. "I stopped Fireheart because I was jealous." He looked her straight in the eye, speaking. There was a glint in his eyes. It was odd.

_This is my chance! Maybe he actually likes me!_ "Tigerclaw... I love you," The tom's eyes flashed. He suddenly rammed her down, and pinned her.

The she-cat gasped and wriggled. "Wh-wha... Tigerclaw?"

"I love you too." He dipped his maw to her ear, murmuring. A shudder ran through the she-cat's body. "Really?"

"Yes, and it'd be an honor to be your mate." He mewed, gazing into her eyes. She widened her eyes, and nodded, "I would like to too."

Tigerclaw smiled, purring softly as he began to gently lick her neck. He moved to her chest, and rasped over her nipples. She moaned, and he went lower to her stomach. He breathed onto her core, and slowly drew a tongue over it. He sniffed and continued, slowly lapping at her until she was wet.

He stood up, and meowed, "Would you mind standing?"

Blacktail blinked, and stood up. The tom laid down, "Want to help me out?" He spread his legs, showing her his half-erect member. She widened her eyes and nodded. She crouched, and drew a slow lick over his sheath. He moaned softly. The she-cat licked it faster, before grabbing the top with her jaws. He inhaled sharply.

The cat bobbed her head, feeling the rod expand in her mouth until she couldn't fit it anymore. She pulled away and spotted his size. _Whoa._ Her jaw dropped.

Tigerclaw purred and stood, "Turn around, dear, let's get started."

Blacktail snapped out of her daze. She turned and was ordered to get in a crouch. She did, tail flicking to the side to show her dripping core. The large tom smiled, and mounted her, "Are you ready?" He asked gently, strong paws holding her close.

Her head nodded, ducking her head and getting ready. Tigerclaw slowly pushed into her core, filling it to the brim. He pulled back out and pushed in, starting a slow rhythm. He and Blacktail moaned. The muscled warrior held her tightly, and gradually sped up once she got used to it. He grunted in pleasure, pushing deep into her with a thick and long member.

"Please, faster," Blacktail pushed back, trying to get him farther into her. With that request, he began to speed up. He pumped into her virgin core, moaning softly. He began to get rougher, shoving deep into her and hitting her sweet spot over and over. She moaned, and thrusted back into him. "Go faster, Tigerclaw, please!"

Tigerclaw rooted his claws into her to hold her still, and shoved into her as hard and fast as he could. He grunted, and groaned, "Blacktail," He warned, "I'm going to cum. I'll do it deep inside of you."

"Yes! Cum inside me!" She cried in pleasure. He moaned, and did one final thrust, before releasing his load.

Blacktail came at the same time. Tigerclaw pulled out after a moment of panting, and nuzzled her softly. He laid down, "I love you." He murmured.

"I love you too." The other warrior nestled into his chest, and smiled softly.

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed that.**

**Well, if you did, I'm glad. Feel free to leave anymore suggestions. **

**I might do a Clan based on mating in a different story. Please, leave your thoughts in the reviews!**

**Anyways, this is all I have to say. Goodbye!**

**-Nine**


	12. Hawk x Ivy

**Rape suggestion by PetalSpiritWarrior!**

A silver and white tabby cat woke in a shadowy forest. It was dark, gray trees towered over head. The air was thick, foggy and the humidity was heavy. The skies were a black and blank plane. The dirt beneath her paws was rough and gravelly.

Her blue eyes scanned the darkness. _He is bound to be here somewhere. He always lurked around when I wake here._ She thought, gaze intent on finding him.

"Hawkfrost?" She called out, ears perking. She heard rustling and turned to it. Her dark eyes brightened a little at the sight of her mentor. "There you are." She managed a small smile.

The dark brown tom looked down at her, "Ivypool. You're here. Good." He stopped in front of her, "Let's get to training." He meowed, and the long-legged tom turned. He faced the direction he came.

"Oh, of course," She dipped her head and followed. The tom began to race off suddenly, and left Ivypool to catch up.

They reached a small clearing. The ground here was softer, but the looming trees were just as menacing. Tigerstar's son turned to face her. He darted forward, and lashed a claw at her face, piercing blue eyes narrowed sharply.

Ivypool, already prepared, tossing her head back to dodge. She struck his legs, tripping him. The she-cat flung herself at him. Hawkfrost rolled to the side, and her claws only clawed the soft ground below. The tom barreled into her back, and slammed a hind leg onto her head. She was dazed.

Ivypool writhed, and managed to catch his leg with a paw. With strong muscles, she threw him off and into a tree nearby. The ThunderClan cat leaped up, and charged, claws cutting open his cheek, nearly missing his neck. "Fatal mistake, Ivypool." Hawkfrost sneered, and kicked her hard in the stomach. Tears sprouted at her eyes when his hind claws dug into her stomach and launched her away.

He tackled her, pinning her down. "You're very strong, Ivypool. Any regular warrior would have easily been defeated." He frowned, "But we want you stronger. You aren't strong enough."

"I'll train as hard as I can from now on!" She vowed. She felt him shift on his back. "You should be strong enough." He growled to her, "By now you should! You will be taught a lesson, and I want you to give training your all from now on! Got it?" He snarled into her ear.

Ivypool nodded fearfully. "Yes, Hawkfrost." She feared what lesson he would give her. She couldn't see what Hawkfrost was doing, since her face was practically in the dirt.

He moved to her back. She was in an odd hunting crouch now. _Will I hapeve to carry him on my back, or fight Tigerstar and the other Dark Forest cats myself? _She paused when she felt rubbing at her lower regions. Hawkfrost was poking her with something in a... private place.

"Hawkfrost?" She tried to turn her head but her ear was clawed, "Shut up and let me teach you. I am your mentor after all."

Her core was stimulated by the attention. She moaned softly, "What are you doing?" She asked. She didn't dare try to look, even though he didn't answer.

A warm, thick thing replaced the soft and slowly entered her virgin core. She squeaked as barbs tore her insides slowly. Hawkfrost moaned, "I haven't had a she-cat this tight since Mistyfoot." He murmured quietly, and pulled out sharply.

She gasped as he suddenly pounded into her, leaving her unprepared. She wasn't as wet, so the claws on his member grinded her walls, and blood dropped out. He groaned with satisfaction and pulled her closer with claws on her sides. "Ivy-ivypool, talk dirty to me. Now!"

Ivypool widened her eyes. "Oh, Hawkfrost! Mate me hard, teach me a lesson!" She managed to moan. She had seen Dovepaw mate with her mentor, Lionblaze. Hopefully that's what Hawkfrost wanted.

"Yes, like that! More!" He demanded. He shoved into her hard, giving her pain but there was also a shred of pleasure.

"Fuck me! I love your big, hard member! Make me have your kittens!" She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth.

"If you say so." He chuckled and pounded into her with the force of a badger. He dug claws into her sides.

His member buried itself ballsdeep into her tight core. Ivypool relaxed as both of them came.

"You think you're done, Ivy_kit_? If you aren't strong enough for this, then you aren't strong at all!" He pulled out of her but kept the tip right at the entrance. He slammed full force into her, and went ballistic.

Ivypool cried out, the barbed dick scraping her insides roughly. The tom didn't stop, filling her up with his big member. She let put a shaky moan when her spot was hit a few times.

"So you like it, huh? I knew you would, slut." He clawed her further, somehow going faster. Her hips bucked into his thrusts as she managed to bear the pain.

Ivypool moaned loudly as he roughly fucked her. "Talk to me, Ivypool, I command it!"

"Hawkf-frost! Oh, make me your slave! Use me how you want, mate me all night!" She yowled, driven by lust.

He suddenly clamped his thorn-sharp claws on her hips and pounded as hard as he could. He panted with effort, and then penetrated her deeply, her core swallowing his member. Ivypool came first, and then Hawkfrost. Cum and blood ran down their legs and pooled at their paws.

He pulled out with a squelch and a 'pop'. He licked her sore core, tasting her juices. "That is enough for tonight." He rolled the sweet taste around hid mouth. "We will review this lesson seeing how much you enjoy it. Leave." He watched the bloody she-cat disappear.

* * *

Three tabbies, all toms, two brown and one gray, spectated from ferns.

"We should have join." The yellow-eyed gray tom growled softly.

"Shush, Darkstripe." The big tabby ordered.

"Well, we do have each other, right?" The broken-tailed tabby grinned at the tom's with a glint in his eye.

The scarred tom then smirked. "Of course. Let's go, and have 'fun' with my son." He stood, and led them into the small clearing, members hanging.


	13. Lion x Badger

**Lust suggestion by IownHybridtisity!**

The air was heavy and dank. The forest was dark, and the sky starless. The huge trees stretched into the sky, and mist clouded on the ground.

The noise of fighting rang out, yowling and growling coming from a clearing. About a dozen cats were there, dueling next to a black, slimy river.

A golden tom watched them fight, fluffy tail swishing. He supervised the fights, as well as Tigerstar.

"Ivypaw! Stop dodging! You'll never get better than Dovepaw at this rate!" A dark brown tabby tom snarled, watching Ivypaw and another tom fight.

The other tom grinned as she got distracted, and the black-and-white cat clawed open her shoulder. Blood stained his claws. The she-cat managed to rake claws down his back and hopped back.

Crimson dripped down the tom's pelt, and streamed onto the ground, draining into the rough ground. He charged forward, muscles rippling.

The golden tom watched, intrigued. Not by the fight, but by the tom. The way his muscles flexed under his black and white fur, how his claws glinted in the moonlight, and the way fierce determination burned in his eyes. He enjoyed it. A lot.

After a long fight, Ivypaw was slung to the ground and pinned roughly. The mentor of Ivypaw sighed, "You did alright but you need to get better."

A big tabby stood, amber eyes flickering. "Training is over for tonight! Return tomorrow and we will resume." He announced, and the alive cats left.

The furry yellow tom went to the formerly fighting tom. "Badgerclaw," He smiled to the black and white tom. "Wonderful fighting. You did great."

The shorter tom smiled, "Thanks Lionstar. Say, let's go take a walk. We can talk about stuff."

He blinked, "Oh, of course. Let's go." The scarred tom padded off, leaving the black one trotting after.

Away from the clearing, the metallic smell of blood faded and the air seemed lighter. Lionstar flicked his ears, "I see you've been training a lot recently." He commented.

Badgerclaw looked up and nodded, "Mhm. I'm trying to get as strong as Tigerclaw." He grinned in determination, beady eyes blazing. "Any reason?"

"Just to be the best." He looked up at him. He didn't see the gray branch laying on the ground. He tripped and somersaulted, grunting when he hit the ground. "Badgerclaw, are you-" He got distracted the toms exposed sheath. He fell too, face-planting on the other tom's stomach.

Lionstar raised his head, and spotted a half-erect member. He let out a shaky breath on it, feeling Badgerclaw shift. "U-uh, Lionstar?" He meowed, making the leader turn. He saw how his erect member hung in his face too. "O-oh. Sorry." He tried to stand up, but he fell again. He scrambled.

"I-i-I'm sorry, let me just," He stood up, but was stopped. Badgerclaw was nosing the base of the tom's member.

"Badgerclaw, wh-what are you doing?" He gasped. Badgerclaw purred softly. Vibrations rumbled up his member. "We obviously need this, both of us, so why not?" A mew came from the black and white tom. Lionstar hesitated, before crouching back down. "Okay," He meowed slowly.

Badgerclaw slobbered onto Lionstar's member. He sucked quickly. The other tom's tongue licked the tip gently, barbs scraping his tongue. He licked it up and down, moaning softly as Badgerclaw sucked on him. Lionstar wrapped his mouth around the tom's member, and sucked it violently.

The black and white tom shoved his member down his throat, tongue wrapping around Lionstar's tip. Drooling and sucking on the other cat's member, Lionstar deepthroated it and rubbed the exposed base. He moaned loudly, tightening his jaws when he came in Badgerclaw's mouth. Lionstar drank all of Badgerclaw's cum whenever he came and rolled off. He huffed a satisfied sigh.

Badgerclaw stood up, and stood over him, "Done so soon?" He grinned, licking his lips. "What?" Lionstar rose his head, ears perked. "I ain't finished, just stay there," Badgerclaw crouched over him, member at his tail hole. The golden tom frowned, watching.

He slammed into him, grunting. Lionstar stiffened. Badgerclaw pumped in and out of him quickly. Pleasure blossomed in the leader. He groaned as his member grew.

Badgerclaw latched his claws onto Lionstars' sides, pulling him closer and going deeper into him. He hissed with pleasure. His thrusts became faster and faster.

He pushed deep into him, and came. He continued to pump into the other tom until he got tired. Lionstar came onto Badgerclaw's chest. "Whoopsies," He said breathlessly.

Pulling out, the black tom stood up, panting. He sat down and groomed his fur. Lionstar did the same.

"So," The golden tom mewed, finishing. "Let's do this again sometime," He offered a charming smile. "What do you say?"

Badgerclaw raised his head. He gave the leader a glance, "Tomorrow. We will meet here." He declared, and stood up. "See you." He padded away.

Lionstar grinned, and wandered away too, making sure to remember this place.


	14. Jay x Lion x Holly x Leaf x Squirrel

**A guest wanted more of this with Squirrelflight (I think :p) so I'm doing this. It's a rape/lust!**

It was a foggy, dark day today. The sky was blanketed in gray clouds and the sun made a faint glow behind them. It was supposed to be midday, yet it looked like dusk.

Two she-cats sat together, and were speaking. There was a brown tabby and an orange one. "Leafpool, is something wrong?" The orange one asked, "You looked worried, or scared. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

It has only been a few days since Leafpool was raped by her children. She hadn't told anyone, not yet.

"Squirrelflight, you can keep a secret, right?" Leafpool mewed in a hushed tone. Her sister perked her ears, "Yes, if course."

"Well," She paused, considering the consequences. "U-um..." She lowered her voice to a whisper, glancing around. "Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Jayfeather raped me the other day."

"Wha-?!" Leafpool slapped Squirrelflight's mouth shut. "We can't tell anyone else, they might kill us!" The tabby mewed.

A black she-cat hid in the shadows, watching them, eyes narrowed. She darted away before she was seen. She entered the medicine cat den, "Jayfeather." She said with alertness. A gray tom was pulling a thorn out of an apprentices paw. He sent the tom away, turning on her. "What?" He snapped sharply.

Her green eyes flickered. "She told."

The medicine cat tensed. "Get Lionblaze. The family is going out on a patrol." He grinned lightly.

Hollyleaf quickly leaped out the den, and headed to the warriors den. "Lionblaze," She meowed, and they exchanged glances. The tom stood. "Alright, let's go."

Lionblaze and Hollyleaf met up with Jayfeather, who was talking to the older she-cats.

"A... Hunting patrol?" Squirrelflight asked, looking at the three cats with suspicion. "That's what I said." Jayfeather scowled, ill-tempered. "Medicine cats can hunt too. We need more cats hunting now that it's leaf-fall."

Leafpool frowned quietly. "True..."

The big, bulky golden tom immediately accepted this as a yes. "Let's go then. We want to get back by sunset, yes?"

Hollyleaf led the way out, sniffing the air. She went to a spot where they could "have some fun."

"We've missed a lot of prey." Squirrelflight noticed, frowning worriedly.

"Leave it for the apprentices, those things were easier to catch." Hollyleaf stopped in a clearing. A breeze blew through the trees quietly.

The black she-cat spun around. "Now, Lionblaze and Jayfeather." The toms tackled the she-cats, and after a short struggle, they were both pinned. "No!" The brown she-cat wriggled. "Stop squirming." Lionblaze clocked her on the side of the head. She was dazed.

"Now," The black she-cat stepped forward. "I'd like you both to put on a show, you know, to get us in the mood." She spoke to Leafpool and Squirrelflight. "So, you'll do as we say, or we'll have problems. We don't want that, yes?"

They nodded quietly and were forced up, "Go to the middle, play with each other." Lionblaze ordered, shoving the she-cat's forward.

"U-uh," Squirrelflight looked at her captors, "Can we have a stick, just in case?" Hollyleaf smirked, "Of course," She stalked away, eyeing the ground near the trees. Bringing a thick stick back, she tossed it to them. "Go wild."

The orange she-cat took the stick, and set it nearby. She pushed her sister onto the ground, tail swishing excitedly. "Ready?" She purred with a wide smirk.

"Wait, you're enjoying this?" Leafpool hissed quietly. "Of course, it's like old times." She groomed her stomach, grinning. "T-that was d-different." The other she-cat mewed quietly.

Squirrelflight nosed Leafpool's core, smiling at the wetness. She drew a tongue over it quietly. She dug her muzzle into her core, and lapped at the walls. Leafpool moaned, worming around and pushing up into her mouth.

She then pulled away, licking the juices off her lips. "Now," She stood over her, gazing down with green eyes. Her core dripped. She knelt down, brushing their cores together.

Lionblaze strolled up, member fully erect. He jerked Squirrelflight back, shoving her face into Leafpool's core. "Lick her." He ordered and mounted the orange she-cat. He thrusted into her without warning.

Squirrelflight pushed into him, moaning. Her nose rubbed Leafpool's clit, and her tongue weaved in her hole. She moaned as Lionblaze plunged deep into her.

Hollyleaf and Jayfeather had gotten distracted. The she-cat was nipping the medicine cat's member, drawing it out. She crouched in front of him, and purred. He climbed on top with a grin, and prodded her core. He pushed inside of her, and began to thrust in and out.

Lionblaze tore his claws into Squirrelflight's sides as he finished and pulled out. He kicked her away. "Go fuck yourself with that stick." He commanded, and stalked over to Leafpool. The golden tom pinned her down, hissing.

The tom jabbed into her core and hooked his long claws into her flesh. She cried out in pain and lashed around, "Hold still, bitch!" He hissed, smacking his paw across her muzzle. He pumped into her, growling.

Lionblaze released her when he came, sighing. He looked at his siblings, and then at Squirrelflight. He stalked over, taking the stick she had. He shoved it deep into her, smirking cruelly. The she-cat writhed in pain and pleasure. He plunged it in and out, jerking it around. He pulled it out before she came. He left, chuckling.

Jayfeather hopped off of Hollyleaf, tail curling. He licked Hollyleaf's ear softly, and padded over to Leafpool. He pulled her to her paws, and climbed onto her behind. He pushed into her tailhole with his erect member. He pumped into her hard, barbs tearing her insides. Leafpool hissed in pain, trying to escape.

Hollyleaf crept to Squirrelflight, and unsheathed her claws. "Need some help?" Her eyes glinted, and she plunged her claws into her core. She grinned when she heard her whimpers of hurt.

Jayfeather padded away from the bleeding and cum-filled she-cat when he was done. He padded over to Lionblaze. Hollyleaf pulled her claw out of Squirrelflight and went to her siblings.

"So, don't tell anyone from now on. Unless, you would like another session." Hollyleaf dragged her bloody paw on the ground, cleaning off. Then, they left the cats.


	15. Petal x Flame

**Rape suggestion by Mintie Ice!**

It was raining. The dark sky cried tears onto the ground below. It was a big storm, lighting crackling on the sky and thunder rumbling in the distance.

An orange tom and a tortoiseshell she-cat trudged along in the mud. Their whiskers dripped and water seeped through their fur. The cold stung their skin.

_The perfect day. _The tom silently grinned, _We are now separated from the patrol and I can exact my revenge! And no one can hear us over the storm... _"Petalfang!" He barked over the storm. "We are going to find shelter, we won't find the patrol anywhere!" He walked off to a nearby tree without waiting for an answer. Luckily, there was a space under the roots for them to hide from the rain.

The she-cat followed, scowling. She climbed into the spot beside him. "I could have found them. I don't know about you, but I could have done it." She hissed. "Duskheart is going to be worried. He's such a sweet tom," She smiled dreamily, gazing out into the storm. "He's the best mate, so strong and noble."

The tabby tom narrowed his green eyes in anger. He always wanted Petalfang as his mate, but the deputy had to go and steal her. Maybe if he was deputy... He's strived to be deputy too, working hard and busting his ass.

It was time now, though. He stood up, turning to the babbling she-cat, who boasted about her mate. He raised his paw and struck the side of her head. "Shut up, bitch." He snarled, hate bubbling angrily in his words.

"What in the world? Flameclaw, what was that for?!" She hissed, rising to her paws too. She whipped around to face him, looking annoyed and angered.

"You left me for that rat, Duskheart. I'm battle-hardened, better than him, much more faster, and stronger!" He raised another claw. "But don't worry, I can change your mind. You will wish you never foolishly chose him!" He yowled as the sky boomed.

Flameclaw swiped the she-cat's legs from under her. He leaped onto her and firmly planted his paws onto her shoulders. He easily held her down and watched her struggle with a smirk.

"You can't escape. I won't let you." He pinned her, and nudged her legs open with a foot. He swept his tail over her exposed core lightly. He crouched over her, and held her down. "Stop moving or I'll hurt you even more."

She whimpered and reluctantly stopped. Flameclaw grinned lightly and gripped her shoulders. He placed his sheath at her mouth, "Take it!" He commanded.

Petalfang cringed, nose wrinkling. She opened her jaws and almost choked when the tom forced it onto her mouth. He pushed his member down her throat, "Suck it! Pleasure me, you dirty slave."

The she-cat gagged, but did what she was told reluctantly. Flameclaw was practically choking her with it. He hissed in delight, and forced her head into his cock further. "Yeah, suck my dick hard! It's going to feel great when I'm finally inside you." He dug his claws into the back of her head roughly.

Petalfang lashed, and struggled. She tried to get away, but couldn't. The tom tore open her ear, "Stop wriggling, worm!" He growled, and slammed down her throat with full force. He came, forcing her to swallow every drop. He pulled out with a pop.

"Wonderful, wonderful, but that was only a delicious appetizer of what's going to happen to you." He grinned viciously, shoving her back onto the ground. "Stay down or I'll have to fuck your unconscious corpse! Maybe even your dead body if you don't stop moving around."

The she-cat shuddered in fear. "Get the fuck up. On your paws, go!" Flameclaw hissed, tail lashing. Petalfang quickly stumbled to her paws, "Now, be a dear, and get in a crouch."

She ducked her head, ears flattening, but spun and fell into a crouch. The warrior came up to her behind, and sniffed her core. "Much better," He breathed softly onto it, "Let's have fun, more fun than Duskheart would ever give you." He mounted her, grabbing and pushing her head into the ground, "Stay like that. I'll get in you better."

"Fl-flameclaw, think about this, please! D-Duskheart's my mate, wh-what do you think he'll do when he f-f-finds out?" Petalfang cried out, struggling again. Flameclaw's face shrouded with anger. "Let's make sure he doesn't find out, huh? By the end of this, you'll wish you chose me!" He wedged himself into her, slamming deep into her core. "I'll fuck you until you beg for more!" He snarled.

He began to fuck her roughly, snapping onto her scruff for better leverage. The tom stuffed himself into her repeatedly, and she cried out in pain. He muttered and spat cruel words about Duskheart, and pulled her into him further when he was on the edge.

Petalfang knew he was going to come soon, and she relaxed a little. The tom, on the other hand, noticed and stopped immediately. "You want this to stop, huh?" He hissed, and tugged his member out of her, "I'm afraid you are mistaken." He plunged an unsheathed claw into her core. He laughed at her screams of pain, and held her so she didn't escape.

He clawed along her walls, and shoved his paw further into her. He jerked his leg around, bumping her sweet spot with his claws a few times. He pulled his soaked leg out soon after a few minutes, and watched the blood flow down her legs. "One more thing, and we can continue." Flameclaw neared her again, and watched her try to get away. He grabbed her legs and forced her back.

Petalfang sobbed, clawing at the ground to escape. She wanted to go back to camp, to Duskheart, but a small bit of her wanted to stay. Only a little.

Flameclaw began to lick her core, digging his muzzle deep into her opening. He grinned when he heard her stop crying and hesitate. He was winning her over, little by little. The tom licked her walls, tongue exploring her depths further. He pulled away after a familiar sticky liquid covered his muzzle. "Let's get back to it." He purred, and leaped back onto her. He pushed back into her now wet core with ease.

Flameclaw pumped into her, hissing as he built up to a long needed release. He finally felt her come and followed along.

The tom came deep into her womb, and released her scruff. He sighed, and pulled out. "How bad was that?" He watched her slump over, ears flicking.

Petalfang curled in a ball, curling up tightly. Her core stung with pain, but she surprisingly enjoyed their session. Duskheart was always teasing her, never straight to the point like Flameclaw. He was too gentle too.

Flameclaw eyed her, "You need to get cleaned up, huh?" He quickly rasped his tongue over her wounds, cleaning them before hiding them in her fur. He backed up, tail swishing.

"We'll wait until a patrol comes. And, if you're up for anything else, I'll definetly join." Flameclaw lied down on the opposite side of the room, and watched the outside storm, now bored.

Petalfang took a peek at him, ears flat on her head. _Should I? I want to but... what about Duskheart?_ She laid her head on her paws quietly, and curled her tail around her body.


	16. Fire x Jay x Fire

**Lust suggestion by a guest, warriorfan123!**

"What?"

Two toms were talking in a heated debate. The sunshine streamed into the den they were in, but the humid air was blocked by the walls.

"You heard me." A blazing red tom mewed, ears twitching. He frowned when the tom began to argue again.

"But, first off, I'm a medicine cat. I can't go running around and mating some random she-cats with you. Second off, what about your mate?" The blind blue-eyed tom growled. His tail lashed, and his gray fur bristled.

"Sandstorm doesn't want to mate anymore. She 'wants to take a break'." His green eyes rolled. "But, are you in or not?"

"I just said I am a medicine cat."

"And I'll let you mate this one time."

"Get Lionblaze to do it."

"He'll take her for himself. Besides, she trusts you." The tom scowled bitterly, turning away. "Firestar, you're crazy."

"Jayfeather," Firestar spoke, seriously. The medicine cat twitched his ear, pausing. "You want to, I know you do."

"But it's against the code," Jayfeather spat, scowling.

"And I know you've broken it before, with your siblings and Leafpool. Besides, what I say is law, and I'm allowing this."

The blind cat hesitated, and thought. "... Only this one time. I'm not doing anything else insane with you past that."

Firestar felt a grin creep onto his face. "Let's go gather her then. We'll tell her we're going on a herb hunting expedition." He stood up, and followed the blind cat out. He looked at the clear sky with a bright smile, and padded to the warrior's den with Jayfeather.

The leader poked his head into the den, and saw the she-cat he was looking for. A light red she-cat was cleaning her paws, and looked up when the leader came in. She gazed at him with sparkling blue eyes, "Hello, Firestar."

"Ah, Firesoul." The tom smiled warmly, glancing around the den. She was the only one in there. "Since it seems you are free, would you like to join me and Jayfeather to find herbs? We'd return before evening patrol." Jayfeather listened from the entrance quietly.

Firesoul quietly narrowed her eyes, almost not trusting him. "Sure. Let's go." She stood up, and followed the toms out.

* * *

Outside, the new-leaf air was heavy with humidity. The intense sun burned into the canopy of leaves. The patrol of two fire-red cats and one gray tabby were exiting camp and padding out into the forest.

"It's quite hot today. Hopefully, the herbs won't be dry and useless." Firestar commented, happy to be in the shade of the trees. He sent a secret glance to Firesoul, making sure she kept up.

"They don't just dry out when they are under the trees. They'd have to be in direct sunlight." Jayfeather scoffed. His blue eyes slitted and he closely listened to the she-cat's pawsteps.

"Oh, really?" The leader felt honest surprise in his voice. "I never knew."

"And that's why you're not a medicine cat. What a fine leader, huh?" He sighed, dramatically and swiveled his head to Firesoul. Even though he didn't need to, he would look at her with blind eyes, to make it more usual than staring off in space.

"Firesoul, you know what yarrow smells like, right?"

The she-cat blinked. She faintly remembered the strong smell, from the time where she accidentally ate a deathberry as a kitten. "A little, yes."

"Good. Help me find some, we need it." Jayfeather broke away from the group, and began to sniff around. The red cat went to do the same, and tasted the air around some bushes.

Firestar saw a small nod come from Jayfeather. _This is part of his plan, then._ He turned towards Firesoul, seeing Jayfeather pad over there already. The medicine cat stopped beside her, beginning to remind her what is smells like. The leader took this opportunity.

The ThunderClan leader dove onto the back of Firesoul, and easily pinned her down. The warrior was surprised and began to lash when she realized what he had done. "Firestar?! What is up with you? Jayfeather, help me!"

Jayfeather blinked blind blue eyes. "I'm afraid I can't. We're kinda on the same side, so," He shrugged nonchalantly. "So, who's getting what?"

"I'd like to take her core, and-"

"Of course you would." Jayfeather rolled his eyes, hissing quietly. He wrinkled his nose, _Thinks he gets first dibs on everything 'cause he's leader. Oh, how so high and mighty he is!_ He mocked in his head.

The leader growled, "Shut up, at least I'm letting you help me."

"What? You practically begged."

"Yeah, right. By the looks of it, you couldn't go any longer without a she-cat either."

"Let's just get this over with." The medicine cat snarled. His member was, in fact, hungry for a she-cat.

"I heard she is the most fierce cat in all the Clans, so she won't give up any time soon." Firestar meowed.

"Oh, great."

"Get off of my, you fox-dung eaters! Don't touch me or I'll rip both of your dicks off and shove them down your throat!" Firesoul screeched, lashing a claw at Firestar's face after wriggling around.

"Whoa," Firestar managed to dodge, and slammed her legs back down, "The rumors were right." He shoved her face into the ground more forcibly, claws unsheathed. "So, she might bite you-"

"I don't want to be bitten, especially _there_." Jayfeather growled. "Claw her then. We can rip all her teeth out if it comes to it."

"Morbid, much?" He flicked an ear, giving the tom a cold, sightless glare. "Whatever. Fine." He stood in front of the she-cat, and located her head. The medicine cat tore a claw through her ear. "Open your mouth."

"Neve-" She began before choking on his unsheathed member. The tom thrusted down her throat, and tore another claw through the back of her head when she bit onto his member. Her teeth sunk in and she shook her head to tear at it.

"Let go of it, damn it, and just suck!" Jayfeather clawed over her eye, spitting in rage and pain.

Firestar watched with an amused smirk. He mounted the back of the she-cat and forced himself in, penetrating her deep. He sighed in relief, and began to pump into her. His thorn-sharp barbs clawed the she-cat's walls. Firesoul yowled into Jayfeather's member, and wriggled around more.

"Geez, will she ever stop?" Jayfeather complained, and drove his member down her throat. He pulled back out and let the she-cat suck on it again. "Go slower, will you? I really want to relish this moment."

Firesoul narrowed her eyes angrily. She crunched onto his dick again, _Take that, traitorous scum!_ The medicine cat cried again, "Ow!" He scored her back with claws, "Stop doing that and it will be over with faster! What is it that you she-cats don't get about this!?" He relaxed whenever she stopped to prevent anymore injuries.

Firestar grabbed her now bleeding scruff and pulled her into him. He pumped in faster. "Firestar, don't steal my side, you're pulling her away from me!" The medicine cat complained again, pulling Firesoul out of his jaws. The she-cat was slightly relieved; Firestar's teeth were hurting her.

"Erg, whatever." Firestar hissed quietly, and drove himself deeper into her. He felt Firesoul shiver with pleasure and he hooked his paws around her hips to go faster. The tom bit his lip, already close to cumming.

Soon enough, he did, shoving deep into her before he did. He hissed and relaxed, stopping with his member all the way inside her core.

Jayfeather heard him. "Already?" He remarked, just before moaning as Firesoul's tongue snaked around his member. He thrusted up, "Yeah, yeah, like that." He told the she-cat. She seemed to be cooperating now.

Firestar pulled out, giving Jayfeather a sharp glare. He pushed back into Firesoul and began to go again. He thrusted deep, hard, and fast. He pushed himself in all the way to the base of his cock, and pulled out all the way. He slammed all the way in, and repeated the process. Firestar could hear Firesoul's quiet moans.

Jayfeather licked his jaws greedily, pushing into her mouth deeper. The she-cat's moans vibrated his member and brought him closer to the edge. His breath hitched when she clamped down and began to suck hard. He grabbed the back of her head and shoved to the back of her throat, before cumming.

Firestar pumped into her, and came into her womb. Firesoul came too, walls clenching around his large shaft.

"Switch?" Firestar said after a moment of panting.

"Of course." Jayfeather pulled out of Firesoul's jaws, and stalked to the back end of her. He climbed aboard, and position his already hardened cock at her core. He pushed in. "StarClan, she's tight!"

"I know, right?" Firestar laid down, putting his member out for Firesoul to take. She did, after a moment of hesitation, and expertly licked his cock. She twisted her tongue around the tip, taking the whole thing in her mouth.

"Skilled," Firestar managed to grunt.

"Uh-huh." The blind medicine cat pumped into her tight core, moaning and grasping her hips to go faster. He thrusted deep into her, all of his length inside her opening. The she-cat cried once, before climaxing again.

Jayfeather felt the she-cat's walls constrict his member tightly. He groaned, and released his own load. The tom panted quietly, and pulled out. "I think I'm done for today." He licked the she-cat's wounds once or twice as Firestar finished.

The leader held her head onto his cock, forcing her to deep-throat it most of the time. He groaned loudly as he came and pulled out just as Jayfeather did.

"We'll say a rogue attacked her." Firestar licked away the juices streaming from her core. "Agree, Firesoul?"

The warrior slumped over, muttering and hissing something. "Fine." She growled, peering at them angrily. "You two probably could have just asked though."

"It was Firestar's idea." Jayfeather bitterly growled, pinning the blame on the tom before going to fetch herbs.

Firestar shot him another glare. "I think we'll be doing this again sometime," He spoke loud enough for Jayfeather to hear. "Agreed?"

The blazing red she-cat shakily sat up, huffing a sigh. "I won't be able to say no, huh?" She saw the look on the leader's face. "Fine." She said grudgingly.

"I'm okay with that." Jayfeather called from afar.

"Then it's settled."


	17. Snow x Breeze

**I'm not sure what this was intended to be, it wasn't really specific, so I'm making it Lust. Suggestion by Breezetail!**

It was a dark night, one of the darkest of all. The claw moon glowed ominously above, shedding only the littlest of light onto the land. There were zero to no creatures awake in this silent night. The brisk breeze drove them into their den and the black forest struck fear into most. It was only leaf-fall, and the air was just getting colder and colder as the days went by, and the prey became less and less frequent.

Roaming the forest, a white she-cat with dapples of orange padded along. She would gaze around her dark surroundings, breathing in the air to try and catch a snippet of prey scent. She perked her ears as the wind ruffled the trees above.

She frowned, and sighed. "Seems that it was useless to come out here." Her quiet mew broke the silence. "Maybe a patrol of the borders won't hurt though. I'm not going to sleep anytime soon." She murmured again, raising her gaze from her paws to look around. She headed off, in a direction where she thought the borders were. It was easy to get lost in the dark.

The she-cat's soft paws hardly made a sound in the quiet woods. With the silence, she could hear every little sound.

_What was that?_ She raised her head. Her eyes narrowed. _Sounds like growling. Maybe there's a dog on the territory again._ To her, it did sound like growling. The sound was muffled by whirling winds as they wove through the forest.

The warrior fell into a crouch and stalked towards the sound. It just got louder, and louder, and then she was just beside it. Her eyes peered through thickets of thorns to find the source. After a while, she found nothing, but after concentrating, she saw him.

The tom was gray, so he blended in quite well. All she could see was his back, nothing else.

He sounded like he was growling, hissing from time to time. The warrior bit back a growl. _I should take him by surprise._

The she-cat stalked towards him, moving around trees and bushes in silence. She was a pretty good stalker, despite being a white-furred she-cat at night time. She stopped right beside him, and crouched, preparing for a leap.

Shooting out the bushes, the she-cat suddenly yelled, "Hold it right there, intruder!"

The gray tom jumped, staggering back. He glanced up from the ground. "Snowberry?" He asked with alarm, quickly shuffling so his back faced her. He gazed over his shoulder.

The she-cat lashed her tail, before realizing that the cat was also a ThunderClan warrior. "Breezefoot?" She meowed, and narrowed her eyes skeptically. "What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" She asked the handsome tom.

"Well, I could ask you the same."

"Stop bluffing. What are you hiding?" She took a step forward, with her hackles raised. She wrinkled her nose when he shook his head and scooted away. "Nothing, don't worry about it! It's just a tom's problem."

"A tom's problem."

"Yeah."

"Let me see, or I won't leave you alone." Snowberry padded another step forward. She glared at him with anger.

"An angry look doesn't suit your pretty face." Breezefoot mewed, giving her a winning, charming smile that he always pulled. Honestly, it made Snowberry's heart flutter.

She shook her head though. "That's not going to stop me from seeing what you are hiding."

"Do you really want to see?"

"Yes."

Breezefoot fell silent for a minute. He quietly thought, before replying. "How about we make a deal? If I show you, you have to help me with it."

The warrior she-cat frowned. _What kind of silly question is that? _"Fine. Let me see." She said more firmly.

Breezefoot looked satisfied. Wickedly satisfied, and it worried her a little. "Alrighty," He stood up and turned. There hung his large member, erect and stone-hard.

"Oh!" She backed up significantly. _A tom's problem. That makes sense now. _"I guess I'll leave you to your own business, then." She turned abruptly, red under her white fur.

"We made a deal though. You gotta help me."

She halted, and shot a glance at him. "What? I didn't know you were talking about this!"

"A deal's a deal though. I've heard you use that line so many times."

Snowberry let a growl slip through her teeth. _The nerve of some toms. _She had been getting restless though, having to leave to deal with her "issue" like Breezefoot was now. "Come on, it won't be that bad. It'll only be for one night too, and my lips will be sealed." The tom meowed, tipping his head.

The she-cat huffed, "Fine, fine, okay. I just... don't know what to do."

"Don't worry about it," He said with his ever-so persuasive voice. "I'll guide you along. C'mere." He sat down, patting the ground in front of him. "Let me see that beautiful core of yours."

Snowberry's heart lifted again. He was a she-cat's tom, he knew how to talk to ladies. She did come over though, and spun around to face her back end to him.

Breezefoot gaze a sly smile, and sniffed her newly exposed core. "Aw, a little wet, I see. Lonely, are you?" He pressed his nose to her entrance, and earned a moan. "Don't worry though, you aren't alone tonight." He rasped a long, rough tongue over her core. He did it again, before pushing his muzzle into her hole.

Snowberry felt herself press back into his muzzle, walls clamping onto it tightly. She wasn't a virgin, but it had been a long while since the last time this happened.

The tom grazed his tongue along her walls. He purred softly, and got a cry of pleasure from Snowberry. He smiled, and pulled out, "I think you're ready. Crouch down, babe."

She fell into a crouch quickly, pushing her hips up towards him eagerly. His weight fell onto her as he climbed aboard, and rubbed his member up against her soaking wet core.

He grinded his barbed dick against her, and pushed in gently. He pushed all the way in, before stopping to let her adjust. "Ready?" He asked, lowering his head to her ear to whisper quietly.

She nodded. "Alright. You'll have the best fuck, I guarantee." He purred seductively, hot breath tickling her ear. He pulled away, and grabbed her scruff in his jaws. He pulled out, before starting at a medium pace. His member plunged deep, running in and out in swift movements.

Snowberry moaned, pushing back into him to make him go farther in and faster. She twisted in pleasure whenever he sped up just a little faster, teasing her almost.

"G-gah, p-please, go faster!" She pleaded him, panting in pleasure. He purred softly, suddenly shoving deep into her. "Only because you asked nicely, love." He pulled up roughly on her scruff, and plunged faster into her. She suddenly cried, "Yes, yes like that!"

Breezefoot groaned and hissed as her tight wall grabbed his member fiercely. He could hardly keep from cumming right then but prevailed, only for a little bit.

After a few more sharp, and deep thrusts, he moaned loudly, "I'm coming!" And his hot seed poured into her, filling her insides with sticky liquids. Snowberry followed him, yowling some gibberish whenever she came. They flopped down into a heap, laying, panting, Breezefoot's member stuck deep within her.

"Th-that was the best," Snowberry panted, sighing with relief as her desire burned away.

"I told you," Breezefoot pulled away, laying beside her. "It's too dark to find camp though," He pressed his nose into hers. "So I suggest we wait here."

"I suggest that too." She smiled lightly, curling her tail over her paws.

Let's just say, this wasn't the last night this happened between them.

* * *

**Hey, guys!**

**So, I'm trying out different versions of writing to see which one I like most, that's why a lot of the chapters are written differently. I, honestly, liked this one the most. If you agree, feel free to tell me in a review!**

**Leave more suggestions, too! There are never too much you can leave!**

**Also, I may be starting another story soon! It should be published by next chapter, so if you're interested, stay tuned!**

**\- Nine**


	18. Fire x Sand x Gray

**Rape suggestion by Breezetail!**

Quiet murmurs from a quieter den, that lied in a bustling camp full of working cats. The two cats exchanged quiet words that would remain a secret between them.

"That was you and Jayfeather?" A gray tom asked, ears twitching.

"Yeah."

"I'd never think he'd agree to that. Why?"

"Sandstorm doesn't mate with me anymore." The orange tom meowed, hissing quietly. He narrowed his green eyes. "She wants to 'take a break'."

"Yeah, Millie is doing the same." The other cat curled his striped tail tightly. "We should fix it though," He suggested as an idea came to mind, yellow eyes lit up.

"What's that?"

"We could 'convince' her to mate."

"Yeah? That sounds like a wonderful idea. Let's work on it now, I can hardly wait." The orange cat stood up, a grin on his muzzle. He began to pad out.

The gray tom followed. "Of course, Firestar, leader's word is law." He smirked as well.

They left the den, eyes roaming camp. They spotted the sandy she-cat they were looking for. "Hunting patrol." Firestar murmured to the warrior beside him. He nodded, "Of course." The two padded over.

The green-eyed female spun around, face lighting up when she saw them. "Graystripe, Firestar!" She meowed warmly. "I was just going to go hunting. Would you like to come?" She asked.

Firestar blinked quietly. _I guess we don't have to do anything. _"Of course." The leader purred. "Let's go, the faster we go, the faster we'll catch prey." The tom gave Graystripe a glance, _Yes, delicious, delicious prey._

The trio left camp, trotting quickly to get out and hunt.

* * *

The forest was as noisy as ever. Birds darted through the trees, and prey through the undergrowth as cats emerged from the camp. Bugs chirped noisily, and buzzed around. The territory was as active as the ThunderClan camp.

_I hope we don't get caught._ Graystripe worried quietly, peering around for a good spot.

"Hey, Sandstorm," Firestar seemed to read the warriors mind. He began to talk to his mate. "Let's go near the rogue border. It's been a while since the deputy sent a patrol there, so prey must be plentiful." His voice was riddled with lies. Brambleclaw sent one out yesterday, a night one while Sandstorm was asleep.

"Alright." The sandy she-cat smiled. "I'll race you there!" She sped off, bounding ahead.

"Hey, no fair, you had a headstart!" Firestar leaped after, a chuckle lightly escaping his lips. Graystripe followed, eyes shaded with dark intentions.

The leader and two warriors began to slow as they neared the border. "You beat me!" Firestar panted. Graystripe could tell it was fake.

"I did." Sandstorm breathed heavily. "But, it's time to hunt. I need to catch my breath though."

"You're pretty fast." Graystripe commented, shifting to the right side of her. His yellow eyes scanned her body quietly, flickering darkly.

"Yeah." Firestar crept over as well, smiling with his ever-so warm smile. He bowled her over as she began to speak her next words, something like "thanks".

"Firestar! This isn't time for play!" She laughed lightly, batting at him softly. "Play? Oh, yes, we'll be playing, alright." Firestar pushed her paws down into a pin. He grinned.

The she-cat blinked quietly, smile dropping. "What? Firestar, this isn't funny anymore."

"It'll be fun though." The gray warrior slipped over to stand beside them. "I heard you cut off mating. You know how much a tom likes mating, right? That's kind of mean to poor ol' Firestar."

The orange tom nodded, puffing out a lip. "Oh, the pain. But, we'll... persuade you to grant me mating privileges again. What do you say?"

Sandstorm began to lash, "What!? Firestar, you're insane, let me go! I said no already, and you are taking this too far!" She bit at his paws, but couldn't reach.

"Oh, you're going to be difficult then." He slammed a paw into the side of her head. "Graystripe, fetch some moss, vines too. We'll have to keep her quiet since she surely won't stop yowling."

The gray tom nodded, and leaped away quickly. He returned in a moment, holding a wad of green, vibrant moss. "'Ere ya go."

Firestar took it, and shoved it down into her mouth. "Spit it out and I'll have to silence you in other ways." He showed her thorn-sharp claws, smirking quietly. He then bound her legs with the vines and backed away. "I'll have her first. You'll have to figure something out." Firestar glanced at Graystripe, and stepped forward to mount the she-cat.

The gray tom scowled quietly, watching the leader position his erect member at Sandstorm's core. He slunk over as he did this, another idea in mind.

Firestar pushed into Sandstorm's familiar core, barbs tearing at her. "Only if you were wet, this would be much more enjoyable for you." The orange cat grunted. He pulled out sharply, and thrusted back in at a quick speed.

Graystripe watched him go to work, feeling his own member slide out it's sheath. He came up to the back of ThunderClan's leader and quickly leaped onto his back, thrusting his own member into the tom's tail-hole.

The orange tom hissed, pausing for a moment to adjust. _It's been awhile. _He narrowed his green eyes. _Should have been named Gaystripe._ He returned to shoving his huge member into the loose core. Sandstorm screamed into the moss, hissing in pain, but also with a hint of pleasure.

The gray tom timed his thrusts, making sure he could help Firestar go deep into Sandstorm while also making sure he could go deep into the leader's hole. He latched his claws into the tom's shoulder's pushing and pulling himself in and out at a swift speed. He groaned as his thick member went deep into Firestar's tail-hole and bumped into a sweetspot momentarily. It made Firestar grunt in ecstasy.

Firestar pulled Sandstorm's front legs from under her when she tried to escape. He shoved her face into the ground, and plunged even deeper into her core, all the way to her womb. He bent over her body, snatching onto her scruff to help himself go faster.

Graystripe continued to slam into the leader, balls slapping against his thighs. He moaned as the tom's tight walls grabbed at his member and tightened as they all began to cum.

Firestar made sure he forced himself all the way in, engulfing his dick into Sandstorm's pussy. He let out his load, releasing her scruff. He panted as Graystripe came in his ass.

The gray warrior pulled out with a _pop__. _He sat off to the side, and began to clean his stomach clean of semen. Firestar did the same, and stood up. "I think we're done here." He shook his fur, and tore off the vines binding Sandstorm. "I hope you'll consider our offer." He gave her a grin, before leaving with Graystripe.

* * *

**Hey, guys.**

**So, I've made my other story, but a real chapter isn't up yet. It will be soon, so make sure you check it for updates from time to time!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed.**

**\- Nine**


	19. Tiger x Tawny

**A rape request by a guest, DerpFace!**

It was dusk. The sun set into the now-darkening sky and everything settled down. All but a broad-shouldered tom.

The tabby was restless. He wore a heavy scowl and flicked around sharp amber eyes as the warrior went to sleep. He couldn't take it anymore. He _needed _a she-cat.

He was tired with the same old ginger tabby or even raping that kittypet. The tom stood up with a gruff growl. He needed something different.

A torn ear twitched. He set his gaze on the nursery as mewling protests came from inside. He narrowed his eyes in thought, and stood up. Creeping over, he listened in.

"Mom, I don't want to sleep!" A she-kit meowed. "I'm too energized!" The sounds of scuffling could be heard.

"Stop hoping around, Tawnykit, get in the nest." A stern voice told her.

A short growl came from the kitten. "Fine."

The tabby waited for a long time, listening as their breaths got slower and softer. He stood up, and slunk into the den.

Glowing amber eyes pierced through the veil of darkness. The tom spotted his prey, and quickly scooped it up.

He wrapped a tail over the she-kittens muzzle so she couldn't speak. He slipped behind the warriors den, and into a tunnel he forged in case things got hairy. The tom slipped out of camp, glancing around to make sure the guard or another cat didn't catch them.

After trotting far from the Clan, the tabby put the kitten down. She immediately began to pester him with questions. "Tigerclaw? What are we doing here? Should we be out here?"

"Don't worry, kitten. All I wanted to do is play a game, and I couldn't wait. I would have exploded with _excitement._" A rumbly purr cane from the warrior. "You want to play, right?"

Tawnykit hopped up, "Of course! I'd never reject a game." She grinned eagerly.

Tigerclaw smirked. "Get into your best hunters crouch. This game is called 'mating' and it's very fun. As long as you play along, that is."

"Okay!" She bent down into a crouch. She looked up as he approached. "What now?"

"Just listen to me." He bent his head down and licked over the small kitten's core. A shiver ran up her spine. "What was that?" She whipped her head around to look as her entrance tingled.

"I'm getting you ready, dear." He drew another lap over her core, swirling his tongue around the opening. He could feel his heavy member slip out of the sheath.

Tawnykit pushed back into his jaws eagerly. "Do more of that." She moaned.

"Of course, my sweet." He purred, pushing his big muzzle into her virgin core. He licked the slick walls, purring again as she moaned louder.

He pulled out, licking his wet muzzle. She whined at the loss. "Now, let's get me ready." He sat down, showing his long and thick member. She gaped. "Whoa!"

"Lick and paw it. Put your mouth around it and suck it good." He commanded, pushing it towards her. She obliged, taking the tip in her jaws. She ran her paws down the barbed member as she pushed it further into her throat. Tawnykit licked the large dick as she stopped half way. Her paws rubbed the rest.

Tigerclaw moaned thickly, "More," He demanded, thrusting up.

"But-"

"No buts! Do it!" He grabbed the back of her head and shoved his dick deep down her throat. She choked, but continued to suck and stroke his member.

Tawnykit could feel it twitch and tense in her mouth. She didn't know what to do.

The warrior grunted, forcing her head onto his member again when she tried to pull away. He came deep into her throat, making her drink every drop.

Tawnykit pulled away, gasping for air. "Are we done?" She asked quietly.

"Of course not." He flicked his tail over her dripping core. "We have to help your problem." His member was erect again.

She gulped. "Get into a crouch." Tigerclaw stood over her. She did, falling into a crouch.

The tabby warrior mounted the little kitten, rubbing his dick against her entrance. He pushed in suddenly, barbs tearing at her virgin walls.

She wailed and tried to pull away. "Just relax and it'll feel better!" Tigerclaw growled, pulling her back.

He thrusted into her deeply, warm walls wrapping around his member tightly. He groaned softly, pushing deeper, before pulling out and pumping back in

Tawnykit didn't know how to feel about this. Half of her said it was painful, and the other half felt it pleasurable. She shrieked again when he pushed all of his dick into her.

"Talk dirty to me, kit!"

"H-how?"

"Figure it out, pleasure me with words." He snarled as he pumped deeper.

She hesitated, "D-daddy, your big th-thing makes me happy! Won't you go faster?"

"That's it, kit." He hissed in satisfaction.

Tigerclaw grunted, managing to shove his whole member inside. He bucked a few times, shoving Tawnykit forward. Finally, he let his load release into her, cum pouring out her core.

"Wasn't what wonderful?" He purred quietly, pulling out. He rasped a tongue over her bleeding entrance. "We'll be playing this game again. After all, you don't reject any game, right?" He grinned slyly.


	20. Dark x Sorrel

**A rape request by StickehHD!**

**Shadestorm515: I usually do requests from oldest to newest, but if I get a little bit of a writers block, I write the most interesting one. Hope that helped!**

* * *

"Ah, well, good day, Blackfoot. Good talk." A dark gray tom had a large grin, filled with sharp teeth, on his face. He dipped his head and turned around. Springing away from the border with long leaps, the striped tom moved back to camp.

He froze after finding a small, dappled she-kit.

"Hi, Darkstripe!" She purred, tail flicking happily. "I stalked you all the way here from camp!" She fell into a crouch, swiping a paw towards him. "Wasn't I the best? You didn't even see me!"

Darkstripe gazed down at her with wide yellow eyes. "Sorrelkit? You.. you followed me?" He tried to keep his cool, but he was frantically worrying._ What if she tells the Clan? _His heart sunk and the tom gulped.

"Yeah! I wanted to show an awesome warrior like you my skill!"

The warrior clenched his jaw. _I won't let her. My loyalty to Tigerstar is too great. _"How much did you see?" He peered down at her, eyes now slitted and dark.

"Everything! I followed you out of camp, and then you went over here, and you were talking to that white cat, and then you came over here, and now you're talking to me!" Sorrelkit chattered noisily, eagarly telling him everything. Her amber eyes shone happily. "Aren't you proud? I'm the best stalker anyone has ever seen!"

_Punish her. _A dark thought echoed from the back of Darkstripe's mind. _She deserves it._

A fake smile pushed its way onto his face. He crouched down to see her better, before a real grin broke out at the thought of what he'd do. "Absolutely amazing," He praised her, watching the kitten swell with pride. "You deserve a special treat, a reward, perhaps. Would you like that?"

She paused, gaping. A big grin shot across her face, "Of course!" She hopped up and down with excitement, "What is it?"

He stood back up, feeling his stomach pulse with eagarness. "Show me that crouch again, before we start."

"Oh, alright!" She fell into the crouch, concentrating on where her paws were placed. She ducked her head down low to peer across the land. "Like this?" She asked, tail swishing around.

"Hm," Darkstripe tipped his head, watching. He smirked again, "Lift up your tail a bit. You don't want it dragging on the ground." He moved behind her, watching.

"That makes sense." She lifted it high up, glancing over her shoulder to watch the warrior, "Like that?"

"Perfect," He purred and slowly mounted her, placing his paws onto her shoulders. Sorrelkit blinked, twisting to see what he was doing. "What are you doing, Darkstripe?" She asked, head tipping curiously.

"This is part of the reward," He rubbed his erect member on her tight core. The kitten squeaked, "Wh-what's that?" She questioned, lashing her head around to see.

"Nothing to worry about," He pushed himself in with a small grunt. Her walls hugged his member tightly, and the barbs along his cock stabbed the virgin core. "Ow!" She cried, and lashed. "Stop that! That hurts!"

"Calm down," He growled, "It's only going to get worse if you move." He noticed she wasn't convinced and continued to squirm. Darkstripe had enough. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back, penetrating her deep. He let out a sigh of relief, and held her in place.

Darkstripe pulled his long member out, before driving it back in. He went slow at first, getting used to her clamping core. He sped up, and shoved his cock deep into her. The warrior's member got covered in precum and blood that trickled out and down Sorrelkit's hind legs.

The warrior snarled viciously, hearing her screams of terror and pain. It drove him further, pumping in and out quickly. He firmly held Sorrelkit so she couldn't move and could take it all in.

Small sparks of pleasure would come from Sorrelkit's core, but it would never overcome the fiery pain of barbs tearing through her. She wailed, and her throat began to hurt too. She was getting dizzy and lightheaded as a small feeling builded up inside her.

Darkstripe could feel it, but he wasn't close. He wasn't yet finished. He plunged into her, and juices flooded over his member. He was tempted to cum too, but kept going, ridiing it out until the end.

The warrior took his member all the way out, juices dripping down his shaft. Sorrelkit thought it was over, and got her hopes up until Darkstripe shattered it again. He rocketed into her again with full force, barbs scarring her. He released his load with a sigh of relief.

The warrior pulled himself out, wickedly grinning. "That was fun, wasn't it?" His member retrated into it's shealth. "Maybe you were a bit too young for it. I'm sorry. Here, your other treat, it'll make you feel better." He plucked some bright red berries off of a nearby bush, and pushed them over.

"Take them and the pain will leave you."

The kitten drowsily blinked, gazing up at him. She looked down at the odd smelling fruit, and ate a few. After a few minutes, she stiffened, and collapsed again. Foam built up in her mouth and poured out.

"Idiotic kit." Darkstripe snorted, before a gray body smashed him down.


	21. Broken x Kits x Running

**A rape request by a guest, Lemonator!**

* * *

Bright amber eyes watched over camp, with the gaze of a hawk. Prowling the Clan with his piercing eyes, a massive and scarred tom sat in a tree. His kinked tail limply hung off the branch, and his ragged, dark brown tabby fur rustled in the wind with the leaves.

He straightened at the sight of a tortoiseshell she-kit and a gray tom kitten. He watched them as they played battle, clawing at a ball of moss and tearing it to shreds. They both stopped to watch a group form and they bounced over, excitedly chattering to them. After that, though, they were left by the cats as the patrol left camp.

The two faced each other and began to whisper. They both gazed around quickly before darting out after the patrol.

The tom stood up, and leaped down. He followed the kitten's scents out of camp, head bent low to the ground. They were small, after all.

He stopped next to a bush, hearing excited squeaking and mewing.

"Marigoldkit, shush! You're going to get us caught." A male voice whined.

"Shush, Mintkit, you're the one being loud. I'm as quiet as a mouse."

"Whatever. What do we do? We lost the patrol."

"Let's mark the borders for the next patrol! We don't want wretched ThunderClan cats in our territory. Right?"

"Yeah!"

The kittens dove out the bush to be confronted by the huge tom. They both yelped and leaped back. "Brokenstar!?" Their cries exclaimed at the same time.

"What are you two doing out of camp?" The ShadowClan leader dipped his head to get a closer look at them. He narrowed his eyes to slits as they began to speak.

"We were just trying to help hunt! We want to help the Clan as much as we can and be ready to be a warrior as fast as possible, but Clawface said we were too young."

"Yeah!" Mintkit chimed in, agreeing.

Brokenstar let the smallest of smiles grow on his face. "Oh, is that so?" He tipped his head to the side, torn ears twitching. "What if we went training instead? You two were very brave to come out here, and even broke the code-" He was interrupted.

"We're sorry!" The she-kitten squeaked. "We didn't mean to go against your word, Brokenstar!"

The tom nodded quickly, "Yeah, honest!"

The leader narrowed his eyes, gazing over them. He had an idea. "How about we go training while we are out here?" He asked them.

"That'd be great, Brokenstar!" Marigoldkit smiled with gleaming eyes.

"It would!" Her brother agreed.

"Good, good. Follow me, we'll go to a special place to train." He grinned, and led the way, broken tail dragging after him. The kittens hopped after quickly. He turned whenever they reached the place, a sly grin on his face. "Ready?" He crouched.

Mintkit grinned and nodded a lot, "Yeah!" He crouched too, in a sloppy crouch.

Marigoldkit fell into an equally messy crouch. She grinned at the leader.

"Attack me." Brokenstar meowed. "Do your best, or else." A dangerous glint came to his amber gaze. He took a few steps back, and waited.

Mintkit dove forward first. He rammed into his leg, scratching it with little kitten claws. He cried in surprise when Brokenstar's big paw smacked him away. The leader went to chase after him.

Marigoldkit intervened. She leaped onto Brokenstar's chest, clinging on tightly as she bit his shoulders and neck. The leader stood, unaffected. He shook her off, growling.

"You expect to be warriors?" He snarled loudly. He snatched the scraps off the ground, bearing his teeth at them. "You need to be punished for failing me and your Clan! You've been naughty, sneaking out of camp like that. I don't like naughty cats."

Marigoldkit and Mintkit whimpered and were dropped.

"You will listen to my every word. If you disobey, you die." Brokenstar growled with a voice as venomous as snake poison. The thorns on his paws raised, "Stand up!" He barked the command.

They quickly scrambled to their feet. "Marigoldkit, show me your crouch, but face away from me." The leader commanded with a dangerous voice. He watched as she spun around slowly, and crouched, raising her behind high in the air.

Brokenstar stepped forward. He crouched over the kitten, breathing heavily on the back of her neck as he thought of what he was going to do. He grabbed her scruff tightly, and poked his half unsheathed member at her core entrance. The kitten squeaked, but didn't speak, not wanting to get too hurt.

The leader rubbed his barbed penis around, moaning quietly as she soon got wet and his member expanded to full form. He slowly pushed into her, his barbs scraping her tight walls. He groaned as he pushed himself all the way into his hilt.

Marigoldkit didn't budge, eyes shutting in pain as she weakly whimpered.

"Mintkit, get over here." Brokenstar snapped his head up. "Stand in front of your sister."

The tom kit hesitantly stood up. Fear danced across his face, and he moved slowly over.

"Marigoldkit, suck his member." The leader commanded, teeth biting further into her scruff. "Do it!" He barked as she hesitated.

The she-cat wrapped her jaws around the erection, sucking it lightly. She ran her tongue over the tip and the sides. Mintkit squeaked, propping his front paws on her shoulders.

Brokenstar tightly wrapped his claws around Marigoldkit, moving inside of her. He pumped his dick in and out of her, huffing and moaning. The tom pushed her into Mintkit's member, making her engulf it.

The leader pulled out. He viciously grinned and slammed into her, grabbing her legs to hold her in place.

Marigoldkit deep throated Mintkit's member. She slurped noisily, swallowing precum. Her core was ravaged by Brokenstar, barbs tearing into her and blood seeping down her legs.

Mintkit squeaked as he came. His sticky semen was all drank up by the other kitten.

The leader wasn't done yet. He pushed Marigoldkit further into the ground, shoving her face into the ground. He pumped in and out of her forcefully.

Brokenstar pushed himself all the way in. Her tight walls hugged his huge member, squelching as he came. He kept going, grabbing her shoulders, and pulling her into his member. He hissed as she tried to escape, snapping onto her scruff and holding her there.

Brokenstar came again. He pulled out, member covered in blood and cum. Marigoldkit collapsed on the ground. She sobbed.

The leader grabbed her, lifting her in the air and giving her a dark glare. His eyes glinted, and he snapped her little neck with a big paw. Brokenstar tossed away her body.

Mintkit watched in fear. He tensed as Brokenstar looked at him. Quickly turning, the kitten tried to leave.

"Where are you going?" The leader grabbed him. He growled. "I'm not done with you." He sat, putting the kitten in front of his erect member. "Touch it." He pushed it towards him.

Mintkit eyed it, and reached forward with a gray paw. He lightly ran his paw over the member. He took his other paw, and did the same.

Brokenstar watched with sharp amber eyes. "Lick it." He pushed it towards him again.

The kitten hesitated. He glanced up at the looming leader. A bolt of fright shot up his spine as the leader snapped his teeth at him. "Get a move on." Brokenstar hissed.

Mintkit scooted over, and began to gently lick his member. He felt barbs scratch his tongue as he ran it to the top. The tom reached up and wrapped his jaws around the tip of the member.

Brokenstar hummed, pushing upwards into his mouth. The kitten's mew was muffled, as his mouth went farther around the member. The leader rocked his hips slowly, grunting. He moaned, and pushed Mintkit's head down.

Mintkit tried not to gag, sucking on the cock. He nibbled on one of the edges.

Brokenstar shoved his member down his throat, and released his load. He sighed in relief, picking up the kitten and snapping his neck. He stood up, tail swishing. _Time to make an excuse._ He padded away, leaving the kitten bodies laying on the floor.

"No!" The long furred gray cat Brokenstar brought back wailed. "Mintkit, Marigoldkit!"

Brokenstar stood beside her, faking a grim face. "A fox got to them." He said.

The other cat he brought back stiffened, giving him a glance. "A fox?"

"Yes." He meowed, giving the tom a cold glance.

"It doesn't-"

"Runningnose, let's give Yellowfang some space. I want to talk with you." Brokenstar cut him off, pushing him away to a secluded area, despite Runningnose's protests.

The leader loomed over the medicine cat. "You will shut up and tell no one about this." He snarled, bearing his teeth.

The medicine cat stepped back, ears flattening. "Wh-what-"

Brokenstar tackled him, pinning his face into the dirt. He set his heavy paws on his shoulders, growling when the medicine cat lashed.

"If any word of this gets out, I will rape you again, and again," He hissed, and slowly rubbed his sheath around Runningnose's tailhole. The tom stiffened and struggled more. "No, no! I'm a medicine cat, please!"

The leader grunted as his member grew and the long meat fell out of the shaft. He pushed into the medicine cat's entrance, grunting at the tightness. Runningnose wriggled, trying to pull away.

"Stop moving," Brokenstar dug his claws into the tom's shoulders. He began to pump in and out, grunting and closing his amber eyes tightly. He shoved into him deeply.

Runningnose hissed in pain, claws burying in the ground. He hated this, trying not to move too much.

Brokenstar grabbed onto his scruff, and went faster, pushing the tom into the ground. He panted, moaning. The medicine cat felt pleasure spark in him. He pushed back his hips slightly, beginning to rock with the thrusts. Brokenstar sped up, tensing as he neared his climax.

The tom pushed all the way in, to his hilt, releasing his scruff. He came, sheathing his claws. He pulled away, dick falling limp.

Runningnose collapsed, curling up.

"I hope you learned." Brokenstar turned and left.

**That took a while, hah. ****It's been a little bit, I've had a writer's block. Sorry :p**

**Anyways, yeah. Hopefully, I'll do updates soon again. **

**Thank you for reading, and be sure to leave a suggestion if you have one.**

**\- Nine. **


	22. Owl x Flame

**A lust suggestion by Breezetail!**

A dark night set in. Everyone was slowly going to sleep, tucking their paws under their tails, curling up, or rather sprawling out and sticking their legs in other cat's nests. Just as everyone was asleep, a she-cat gasped awake.

The calico she-cat frantically gasped for air, jerking awake. Even being woken by such a vivid dream, she had already forgotten what it was. "I can hardly go to sleep for an hour before this." Her tail tip flicked angrily. Her stomach began to burn. Her ears flattened.

_Dang it. _She glanced around at the other warriors, green eyes narrowed. _I'd rather not stay here, knowing what happened to Snowpelt._ She frowned at the memory. She stood up, briskly leaving the den and avoiding tails and paws in her way.

The calico quickly trotted to the entrance, glancing around camp warily. She spotted the guard, who stiffly sat next to the entrance. _Not asleep._ She kept her frown and leaped over to the entrance.

The blue-gray tom guarding camp looked at her, ears twitching. "Owlflight, hello." He peered down at her. "What are you doing up at this time?"

Owlflight fluffed up her fur. _I may be... a few moons younger than him but that doesn't mean he can treat me like an apprentice. _"I'm going for a walk." She said curtly, shifting impatiently.

He eyed her again. "Be careful. I heard foxes were roaming the territory recently."

The small she-cat nodded, "Alright, I will." She quickly bounded past him, desperate to escape camp.

...

Once outside and far enough from camp, Owlflight slowed to a trot. She sighed in relief, gazing around. _I guess I need to find a secluded spot. Where was that one place again? _She frowned, lacking memory not helping her at all. She gradually slowed her trot to a walk.

_Hopefully I don't see a fox._ She perked her ears, now cautious of the camp guards' words. She stopped, sighing. She needed to collect her thoughts. They were all jumbled together and she couldn't think straight. Her ear flicked as the bushes crunched and ruffled.

She jumped back, fur becoming as spiky as a porcupine. "Wh-who's that?" Her voice jittered, shaking. She went pale when she saw a flash of ginger fur.

Owlflight hopped back again, tail raising aggressively. Suddenly, the ginger creature burst from the undergrowth. About to attack, the warrior froze when she recognized a familiar face.

"Flametooth?!" She asked sharply. She sheathed her thorn-sharp claws. "You almost gave me a heart attack." She hissed, lashing her tail with irritation. She felt her face wrinkle in anger. "What are you doing out here?"

The tom suddenly stepped forward, ears perked. "I smell that, you know. I'm sure every other tom can to."

Owlflight felt her hackles raise again. "Wh-what?!" She stepped back, "Wh-wh-what are you talking about?"

"You know what toms do to she-cats in heat?" He looked very concern, ears folding back with worry. "I don't want that to happen to a friend. Let me help you."

"No!" She growled, taking another step back. "Forget it, I'll deal with it myself."

"I just want to help!"

Her face softened. "I know you want to help, but I can do it. I don't want a mate yet." She turned, "Thank you for offering, but you don't need to worry. I can handle myself." The small warrior walked away, tail flicking back and forth.

The flame red tom leaped onto her, gently pinning her. "Owlstrike," He frowned, bright green eyes soft. "All I would do is pleasure you. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Owlflight struggled. "Flametooth! Get o-"

Flametooth gently pushed his member up against her entrance. The tom softly rolled it around in circles, murmuring to her. "I just want to help." He nosed her scruff gently, pushing his member to her core.

She pushed her hips back, huffing as her core began to drip. "Please." She whimpered quietly, ears flattening as they burned bashfully. It would be hard to walk away now. She didn't struggle.

Flametooth kindly smiled. "Don't worry." He mewed quietly. "I won't hurt you." He promised.

He slowly pushed into her, member throbbing. The tom held it there for a moment, waiting for Owlflight to adjust. The warrior eventually whimpered, and wriggled her body in impatience. Flametooth grabbed her scruff, pulling out and thrusting back in. She hardly felt the barbs tear into her. She pushed back, moaning blissfully.

The tom felt her core clench pleasurably. He pulled out again, and began to pump into her, slick member plunging deep into her. He grunted, and moaned as her tight core engulfed his dick.

Flametooth picked up speed. He began to rocket into her wildly. Owlflight was pushed into the ground so the tom could dive into her deeper. His claws dug into her shoulders. Owlflight didn't feel it at all.

Owlflight thrusted her hips back in sync with his thrusts. Pleasure pulsed through her, a shiver running up her spine. She hissed, "Go faster, deeper, please!" She cried. Juices rolled down her legs as her core pulsed. Flametooth complied, going even faster.

She groaned, claws digging into the ground. She began to pant as his thick member slammed into her, striking her g-spot roughly. Owlflight felt her core tense, and her body went rigid. Her jaws snapped closed when she came.

Flametooth moaned, feeling juices flood over his dick. He pounded into her for a few moments longer, before plunging all the way to his hilt. He growled, cumming inside of her.

The ginger tom pulled out of her, juices dripping from his member. He laid down beside Owlflight, and pressed against her. "I will be here whenever you need me." He said quietly.

Owlflight hardly listened, and laid her head down. Her core didn't burn anymore, and the pleasure faded from her body. Her eyelids were heavy. They drooped, until she eventually gave up. The she-cat went to sleep, content.

...

**Hey everyone!**

**So, I just wanted to say that I'm going to try and update every week at least. The weekend is when I have most time, so that's my writing time.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading, and be sure to leave a suggestion or tell me if you liked this chapter or any other specific one. **

**Until next time!**

**\- Nine**


	23. Mentors x Apprentices

**A lust request by Shadestorm515!**

"Did you hear what we were doing today?"

"Yeah, exciting, huh? I hope I get paired up with Stormpaw."

"I _knew_ you had a crush on him!"

A patrol prowled through the forest. Bright, warm sunshine pierced through the treetops, dappling the ground with spots of light. Gentle wind swished through the leaves, and ruffled the fur of the cats on the patrol.

The two younger she-cats of the patrol, a black cat and a white and gray cat whispered to each other in the back.

"And I know you like Sandpaw too," The black she-cat teased, grinning. She nudged the other she-cat.

"Grk, w-well," The white cat ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Calm down, Snowpaw. I bet he likes you too."

"What if he doesn't?"

"Sh, we're at the training area." The black cat bounced on her paws with excitement.

The warriors turned. The four of them, a ginger she-cat, a gray she-cat, a ginger tom and a gray and black tom. They glanced at each other.

The ginger tom stepped forward. "You may know what we're doing today," He paused to look at the apprentices. Only the gray tabby apprentice, Stormpaw, was confused. "But if not, then I'll say. We'll be learning how to mate, and will practice it."

Stormpaw blinked, realizing. "Oh."

Sandpaw nudged him, "Lookin' forward to being paired up with Rainpaw, eh?" He grinned widely at Stormpaw's dazed face.

"Wh-what? I-I don't know what you're talking about." Stormpaw looked away.

"Hah. Sure."

The ginger warrior waited for the apprentices to stop whispering and muttering. He swished his tail. "We will demonstrate and then you will try it for yourself." He turned his head to look at the gray warrior beside him. "Shadestorm, if you may,"

"Of course, Lightningstrike," The she-cat turned and crouched, moving her tail for him. Lightningstrike stepped forward, drawing a tongue over her entrance. She moaned, and pushed towards him. The warrior licked her until she was soaking wet. He mounted her.

Slowly, the ginger pushed his into her core. Shadestorm hissed as he stretched her out. He let her adjust, before pulling out. He pushed into her, and began pumping roughly. Lightningstrike tipped his head back, and huffed with pleasure. Shadestorm pushed back into him, eyes shutting in bliss.

The other two warriors paired up. The light ginger she-cat wrapped around the dark tom, and crouched. "Take me, Darkflame," she purred. The black and gray tom mounted her and immediately shoved his member into her. He pushed her into the ground and pounded into her. Lightfur hissed in pain.

Darkflame dragged her closer, shoving himself deeper into her core. The she-cat moaned. She dug her claws into the ground and writhed in pleasure.

The apprentices turned to each other, aroused.

"Hey, Snowpaw," Sandpaw slunk over to the white she-cat, giving her a wink. "You wanna pair up?" He grinned.

Snowpaw blushed, smiling. "Y-yeah, I'd like to,"

The tom grinned. "Let me see that pretty little core of yours then," He purred.

She meekly crouched, and raised her tail to show her entrance. Sandpaw stepped forward, sniffing her core. He purred again and licked her core. He lapped up the wet juices that began to flood out. Snowpaw moaned softly. She leaned towards him, smiling. He pulled back and licked his nose and mouth.

"Ready, baby?" He mounted her, grinning.

Snowpaw nodded meekly, "Y-yeah." She gave him a small smile.

"Hold still, I'll give ya the ride of your life." He slammed into her virgin core. Snowpaw gasped, and hissed in pain. He thrusted in and out, grinning. "Don't worry, baby," He licked her ears comfortingly. "It'll feel better real soon." Sandpaw picked up the pace.

Snowpaw huffed, and pleasure sparked inside her core. She pushed into him, moaning. Sandpaw slammed into her. Her tight, warm walls clasped around his long member. He grabbed her scruff to pump deeper into her. She cried out quietly. "Sandpaw, go faster, please!"

"Sure thing, baby," Sandpaw gave her a wide grin and slammed into her. He went as fast as possible. His barbed dick tore up her core. Snowpaw felt nothing though, too pleasured and aroused. Her juices mixed with her blood and pooled on the ground.

Snowpaw's breath hitched. "S-sandpaw," She stuttered, feeling something build up. Her walls tightened around his member. "I'm going to cum!" She breathed.

"Let's cum together, Snowpaw." He murmured to her. He drove his member into her all the way one last time before releasing his load. Snowpaw cried out Sandpaw's name and came too.

The last two apprentices paired up. Rainpaw slunk over to Stormpaw, giving him a teasing grin. "Hey, Stormpaw, you need a partner?" She wove around him, purring. Stormpaw stopped watching the warriors and looked at her. He gazed at her core longingly. "Yeah,"

"I happened to be free," She nuzzled his shoulder. "I guess I could help you out." She suddenly pushed him down and stood over him. Rainpaw bent down and sniffed his half erect member. She licked the tip and made Stormpaw moan. The she-cat purred, grinning as she took it in her mouth.

Rainpaw bobbed her head up and down, shoving his member to the back of her throat. She didn't gag, and only purred. Stormpaw bucked his hips up, huffing in pleasure. His member grew in her mouth. Rainpaw purred again, and pulled off with a pop.

The black she-cat stood over him, core soaking wet. She bent down and lowered herself onto him. She dropped onto his member and it ripped into her. Rainpaw hissed with pain and pleasure. She waited for herself to adjust, breathing hard. She rose back up and dropped again.

Stormpaw thrusted up and into her as she kept dropping onto his member. He panted, and moaned, claws holding her hips tightly. He roughly pushed into her core, moaning loudly. His member was too big, and hit top of her womb. He tried to push himself all the way in despite this.

Rainpaw moaned and hissed, the barbs on his dick tearing into her. She felt herself build up, and slammed herself down one last time. She came, hard.

Stormpaw hissed, and came deep into her. He panted, and took his claws off her hips.

The pairs broke apart, and cleaned themselves off. "Well, that was a good training session." Lightningstrike said, tail flicking back and forth with satisfaction. "We shall be returning back to camp." He led the way back to camp.

The apprentices and warriors hopped after, pleased.


End file.
